Destiny Ahead
by Ivorycat
Summary: With AI going their separate ways Faith, Angel, and Gunn must now train the new slayer, Lela. Plus they have Connor and three other teens on their hands. Can they do it? Read and review to find out.
1. Episode 1 Gotta Have Faith

Title: Destiny Ahead: Season 1 

Description: This is the first season of an Angel spin-off. With AI going their separate ways Faith, Gunn, and Angel must now train the new slayer, Lela. Plus they have Connor and three other teens on their hands. Can they do it?

Rated: PG-13. (Rating just to be careful because of profanity, violence, etc. May change later. I don't know yet.)

NOTE: I own none of the fang gang and none of the Scooby gang. I could never be that lucky. But I do own the characters _I_ make up. The other stuff belongs to Joss.

A/N: This is my backup plan in case Angel gets cancelled, which I doubt. I know the new slayer thing has been done but guess what? I'm doing it now. So that makes it unique. Got it? Good. And Lela isn't your typical slayer. Trust me on that. I've set this up to be a type of TV show. So this will be considered episodes instead of chapters. OK? Great.

Also: The fang gang has defeated the beast. But they've decided that they have outgrown each other. So now they're going their separate ways. Oh, and Connor's fourteen. Still no sex with Cordy but rain of fire, the beast, and everything still happened. Including Lilah's death.

Episode 1 

Sunnydale, CA

          Faith was on a routine vampire patrol in an abandoned warehouse. The upper room she was walking around in was dark and quiet. Faith carried a crossbow, which she had down against her leg. She began to think that the building was empty. She had been there for a half an hour.

          All of a sudden three vamps at once jumped out at her. Faith quickly sprung into action. She back flipped onto a crate and shot one vamp directly in its chest, changing it to dust. She shot the next one as it jumped out at her. As the other leapt towards her, Faith leapt off the crate and flipped over the vampire. She aimed the crossbow and shot the last of the vampires in the chest quickly.

Faith released a satisfied sigh. "Now that was interesting."  
  


          Suddenly another vamp leapt out of the darkness. Faith turned and saw it. She aimed her bow. The vampire kicked it right out of her hands. Faith tossed a punch but the vamp caught her hand and flipped her to the ground. He grabbed her by the throat and sent her flying towards a window.

          Faith crashed out of the window, glass stuck in her back. She landed on an old broken down car on the sidewalk. The slayer's eyes closed and her body became limp. She was dead.

San Francisco, CA 

          Fourteen-year-old Lela Winters tossed and turned in her bed. Her chestnut brown hair was drenched with sweat. So was her face. Her latest nightmare was killing her inside of her head. Lela awoke with a shriek. She fell down against her pillow panting. It had happened again.

          Lela's dreams were getting worse. It'd been that way for over a week. She could have guessed that her mother wouldn't come running into the room at the sound of her daughter's shriek. Mrs. Winters and Lela had grown to be more and more isolated from each other. The reason was strange one.

          Mrs. Winters had changed. Not just any change. She'd really turned into a different person. Mrs. Winters had become a complete bigot and she spoke of the most ridiculous things. She went around saying she hates foreigners, different religions, and everyone else. She never cared about her daughter's feelings toward those things. Mrs. Winters had gone insane. Lela had no idea why. She and her mother were very close but one day it just all changed. And on top of everything else Lela was being haunted by nightmares. She thought she was cursed.

Sunnydale, CA

          Faith lay on the broken car. Her body was covered in scars and oozing in blood. Her scalp was also bleeding and blood covered her long hair. She was gone. Faith, the slayer, was dead.

          Just then sparkling lights began to pour from the sky. Cordelia appeared in a long white robe near the car Faith's dead body rested on. Cordelia had gone back to her higher being ways after the gang divided. Cordelia took one look at Faith's body and knew she was gone.

          Cordelia concentrated hard. Slowly lights began to glow all around Faith. She began to rise slowly up off the car, still lifeless. The blood practically washed away the cuts began to heal. Faith started to stir soon. Her eyes opened with a gasp. Cordelia made Faith stand to her feet.

"Cordelia?" Faith questioned. "What the hell—"

"Your welcome," Cordelia cut in.

"Uh, thanks," said Faith. "But how did you—"

"Let's just say that the powers needed you. Not me."

"Figures. So what do "the powers" want? I know they didn't just give me the ultimate favor for nothing. So what's up? Why aren't I crossing over or whatever?"

"A new slayer has been born."

"What?"

"That's right, Faith. And the powers want _you_ to take charge over her. They want you to be her guardian."

"Guardian? What? What's wrong with giving her a watcher?"

"Well, for some reason they decided that they want you to be her guardian. They want you to train her, be there for her, do what needs to be done to help her become a slayer."

"What's so special about _this_ girl? What makes her so different from me or B?"

"Something obviously does," said Cordelia. "Maybe she's superior to both of you." Faith glared at her.

"Look, I don't care if you did save my damned life. You can't just come down from your high horse and insult my abilities."

"I'm not. I'm just saying that this girl needs you. The powers need you, for some very weird reason. Come with me."

"Wait a minute. Hold on—" The next thing Faith knew she and Cordelia were standing in the beautifully decorated living room of a gigantic mansion. Faith's eyes grew slightly. "What just happened?"

"I've picked up a few things," said Cordy. "Welcome to your new home. We're in LA."

"I don't believe this. You honestly want _me_ to be a baby-sitter to an impressionable kid? Have the powers lost it or something?"

"I think I asked that. They apparently know what they're doing. And they want you to do this. So I _suggest_ you do it."

"And if I don't?" Faith crossed her arms.

"If you don't then you're useless. We'll take back the life force we gave you, it _is_ technically ours, and we'll just let you die," said Cordelia. "And I could care less. You can burn in the four corners of hell, where you should be, as far as I'm concerned."

"Gotta love the sweet talk," said Faith. "Fine. I'll do it. I'll be the damn kid's guardian."

"Great. Glad we had this little chat."

"What's the kid's name?"

"Her name is Lela Winters. She lives in San Fran."

"That's it?"

"You'll find her. Trust me." With that Cordelia was gone. Faith was pissed. She'd have to get help to find that kid.

          Connor sat in the living room of the hotel, mindlessly flipping through TV channels. Angel walked in. Since the others had left there were very little cases to solve at the hotel. Angel had gotten pretty bored. That's why he was glad Connor had finally come around. They'd gotten on good feet with each other since the apocalypse scare.

"What are you doing?" Angel asked.

"I don't know," the teen replied. Connor sighed and put down the remote. "I'm bored."

"So am I. You want to go out or something? Or spar?"

"Yeah," said Connor, liking the idea of boxing with his father.

"Hi." Angel and Connor turned to the double doors of the hotel. Faith had just walked in.

"Hi," said Angel slowly. "Faith?"

"Yeah, in the flesh," she said, walking down the steps up to Angel. "Hey, Connor."

"Hey," said Connor.

"What are you doing here?" Angel asked. "I thought you went to Sunnydale."

"That was my plan," said Faith. "But clearly destiny has decided that it likes its plan better."

"What's going on?" asked Angel.

"Well, for one thing I died tonight."

"What? Are you—"

"Five by five. I'm fine. Cordelia came down from her heavenly plane and brought me back."

"That's great." Faith gave him a look. "Isn't it?"

"Yeah, but don't you think the reinstate thing comes with a couple conditions?"

"What conditions?"

"A new slayer has been born. Her name is Lela Winters. She's apparently so important they didn't even give her a watcher. They gave her a _me_."

"What are you talking about?" Angel asked.

"I'm this kid's new guardian. And now _I_ have to find her. But I'm not in the mood for doing things solo. Think you can help me out on this one?"

"Always, Faith," Angel replied. He turned to Connor. "Up to it, son?"

"Uh… yeah?" Connor replied perplexed.

San Francisco, CA

          The next afternoon Lela awoke later the next morning and found that her mother had gone to work early. Lela was relieved. She did not want to talk to her. Lela walked to school. She got there just as the bell was ringing. Lela sat down next to her friend, Kelvin. Kelvin was African American and had black hair. He knew Lela had sat down. They'd sat next to each other for nearly every grade. Lela looked around.

"Almost late," said Kelvin. "Mm. Mm. Mm. You know better."

"Come on, Kelvin," Lela moaned, still looking around. "Where's Lynette?"

"She missin' school again. That child go be left behind again," said Kelvin in his usual "grandfather" tone.

"Great," Lela sighed. "Her mom probably had her stuck at home again."

"That's a sin and a shame to make your child miss school that much," said Kelvin.

"I know."  
  
"Your mama takin' the night shift?" Kelvin asked.

"I think so. Which means I'll be alone again," Lela replied.

"I'm go walk you to your house. But you can come to my house."

"Thanks, Kelvin. But I don't think so. My mom barely lets me walk to school by myself so you know she's not going to let—"

"Let you go to somebody's house," Kelvin finished.

"Yeah."

"I know. That's another sin and a shame."

          Lela just nodded and smiled at him. Lela had known Kelvin since the second grade. He always took a big brother role over her and most of the other kids in their class. And with his country way of talking and grammar he usually sounded more like a grandpa than a kid. But Lela liked Kelvin's brother act, usually, and considered him her brother. Her real brother was in college along with their sister.

          After school Kelvin walked Lela to her front door and they said goodbye for the day. The day became particularly cloudy. A storm was probably on the day. Lela buried her face in her homework for half an hour. As she finished up the assignment Mrs. Winters stormed into the house, slamming the door.

          Lela jumped at the crashing sound of the door slamming.  She saw her mother come into the living room, with one of her usual grimaces on her face.

"Uh, hi, Mom," Lela greeted quietly.

"Stupid lousy son of a bitch," Mrs. Winters grumbled, locking the door and ignoring Lela.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Lela asked.

"I'm sick of the trash that comes over to this country. I'm sick of the foreigners I work with. I wish them all a horrible painful death."

"Mom, calm down. You sound ridiculous."

"Shut up!" Mrs. Winters nearly screamed at the young teenager. "Shut your dog on mouth."

Lela couldn't believe it. Why was her mother so pissed at her? "Mom, don't get mad at me."

"I said shut up," Mrs. Winters hollered.

          Lela did not feel like a shout fest with her mother. She gathered her things and went upstairs to her bedroom. She really wanted to get away from her mother as quickly as possible.

          Lela stayed in her bedroom until it was dark. Her growling stomach finally made her head down the stairs towards the kitchen. As Lela approached the kitchen she heard her mother talking to someone on the phone.

"What the hell do you mean I'm fired?! What? I'm fired because of that ass hole? Well, tell him he can drop dead and kiss my ass!" Mrs. Winters slammed the phone down so hard Lela jumped.

          The fourteen-year-old was very upset. Had she overheard what she'd really overheard? Had her mother really just lost her job? Lela didn't have much time to mope over it when her mom came storming by her. Mrs. Winters marched upstairs muttering. She slammed her door.

          Not too later that night Lela was reading her latest book in her room. Abruptly she heard breaking and shattering coming from her mother's bedroom. Lela left her own room and went to her mom's. Lela peeked in the door and saw Mrs. Winters throwing breakable items around. The room was completely trashed. Lela couldn't believe her eyes.

"Mom, stop it!" Lela suddenly yelled.

"Get out!" Mrs. Winters yelled. She threw a clay pot towards Lela. Lela gasped and shut the door before the pot could hit her. "Get _out_!"

          Outside Faith and Angel were walking toward the house with Lorne. Angel had called Lorne in to help he and Faith find Lela.

"Come on, green dude," said Faith. "You have to help me find this kid. We've been looking over this damned city all day."

"Hang on. I'm getting a slight vibe, peach pie," said Lorne.

"Good. You're sensing her then. Right?" asked Angel.

"Well…" Lorne started. Lela stormed out of her house then. "It's a safe bet."

          Lela was wearing a jacket, her arms were crossed, and she was crying. She couldn't believe what was happening with her mother. Lela had gotten out of there before something worst happened.

"Wait. _That's_ the kid?" asked Faith. "Come on. Any vamp can take her out in a split second. She's a string bean."

"Faith, come on," said Angel. "Call her."

"Fine," Faith grumbled. "Hey!"

Lela turned to the three of them. When she saw Lorne she released a horrified scream. "What is that?" she exclaimed.

"Calm down, kiddo," said Faith.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Lela demanded, keeping her distance.

  
"It's OK. We just need to talk to you," said Angel.

"And don't let the green skin fool you. I'm as friendly as a teletubie," said Lorne.

"And you probably have the personality of Tinkie Winkie," Faith said to herself.

"Leave me alone," said Lela terrified.

"Look, kid. We didn't come here to listen to you whine so why don't you just come with us and maybe you won't get hurt?" said Faith. Lela took off and ran then. "I might have pushed it a smidge too far."

"No," said Angel. "You think?"

"Well, I doubt you two need me to freak out the kid anymore. So why don't you handle this solo from here on?" said Lorne.

"OK. Thanks," said Angel, as he and Faith raced off after Lela.

Lela looked behind her and saw the duo. "Get away from me!" 

"Lela, wait," Angel called.

          Lela soon had to stop running. She'd run out of breath. Lela quickly moved into a building that was being constructed near by. She ran up behind a bulldozer. Lela peeked out from behind the machine and saw that Angel and Faith had followed her. Lela ducked behind the machine again. She felt a tap on her shoulder. Lela looked behind her and saw a young woman of about twenty near her.

"What are you doing in here?" the woman asked.

"I'm being followed. These people are stalking me."

"Don't worry. No one can get to you. Let's take you home." She reached out her hand. Lela felt the kindness radiating off of her. She took hold of the woman's hand.

The woman's face suddenly vamped out and fangs began to extend from her mouth. Lela released a horrified scream. Angel's ears quickly picked up on the scream. He led Faith behind the dozer. Lela was struggling to get away from the female vampire's grip. She finally managed to snatch away.

"Are you OK?" Angel asked.

"What is she?" Lela shrieked.

"Not even worth being called a vamp," said Faith.

          Faith and the vampire began to exchange blows. Faith, bored with the fight, pulled out a stake and stabbed the vamp in the chest, turning her to dust.

"What just happened?" Lela asked.

"We have a lot of talking to do, Lela," said Angel.

"Wait a minute. How do you know my name? Who or what are you people?"

"God, I am not up for all of this explaining," said Faith.

"Uh, let's just say you're special," said Angel to Lela.

"Special? What are you talking about?" Lela asked.

"Well, you're… a slayer," Angel told her.

"I'm a what? What's a slayer?"

"A girl who goes around kicking vampire ass," said Faith.

"Are you kidding me? Vampires aren't real."

"Then what was that thing I was just fighting?" asked Faith.

"I don't know," Lela sighed. "I've had a rough night."

"Lela, we're not your enemies. I swear," said Angel.

"I get a better vibe from you than I do my mom. What do you want with me?"

"To help you. And to talk to you," said Angel.

"OK. A lot of weird things have been happening. Dreams, my mom's gone… I can't even talk about it."

"It only gets more hectic from now on so why don't you just come back with us?" said Faith.

"Uh, I don't know."

"Is this going to be one of those "my mother told me never to talk to strangers" things? Come on, kid. We don't have time for this," said Faith. "Would you just come on?"

"Please?" Angel added. "We're walking. No cars. No kidnapping."

"O… K. Fine, I guess," said Lela.

"Great. Let's go then," said Faith annoyed.

          The trio left out of the construction site. Unknown to any of them someone watched them from up in a tree. The person leapt from the tree and was gone in the night.

To… Be… Continued!

A/N: This was suppose to be longer but work with me here. Don't worry. There will be more to come, assuming I get enough reviews. Because it took me forever to write this. And I think the reason this one was so long because it was the first. But these episodes take a long time to write so I can't guarantee they'll all be this long. Well, review please.


	2. Episode 2 Gotta Have Faith Continued

Title: Destiny Ahead: Season 1 

Description: This is the first season of an Angel spin-off. With AI going their separate ways Faith, Gunn, and Angel must now train the new slayer, Lela. Plus they have Connor and three other teens on their hands. Can they do it?

Rated: PG-13. (Rating just to be careful because of profanity, violence, etc. May change later. I don't know yet.)

NOTE: I own none of the fang gang and none of the Scooby gang. I could never be that lucky. But I do own the characters _I_ make up. The other stuff belongs to Joss.

A/N: This is my backup plan in case Angel gets cancelled, which I doubt. I know the new slayer thing has been done but guess what? I'm doing it now. So that makes it unique. Got it? Good. And Lela isn't your typical slayer. Trust me on that. I've set this up to be a type of TV show. So this will be considered episodes instead of chapters. OK? Great.

Also: The fang gang has defeated the beast. But they've decided that they have outgrown each other. So now they're going their separate ways. Oh, and Connor's fourteen. Still no sex with Cordy but rain of fire, the beast, and everything still happened. Including Lilah's death.

Episode 2 (Continued from episode 1.) 

Los Angeles, CA

          Angel and Faith entered Faith's new mansion. Lela wasn't far behind but stayed at Faith's large front door. Connor looked up from where he was sitting in the living room. Angel and Faith had left him there for most of the day.

"Is that her?" Connor asked, gesturing towards the girl at the door.

"Yes. That's her," said Angel.

Faith looked behind her and saw Lela practically glued to the door. "Kid, relax. We're not stalkers."

"No. Just a vampire and murder—"

"Connor!" Angel hissed at him. He turned to Lela. "Don't mind him. He's just my mindless dummy."

"He calls me Connor."

"I'm uh, Lela Winters."

"That reminds me. I'm Angel. And she's Faith," Angel introduced.

"Well, now that the happy intros are over can we get done with this?" said Faith.

"OK. I don't think I should be here. This is weird. This whole night has been… weird," said Lela.

"Come on. We're not looking to hurt you," said Angel. "You're the new slayer."

"What is that?" Lela asked. She ran a hand through her hair. "And what is going on? You've told me nothing."

"Faith, go ahead," said Angel.

"Go ahead?" Faith repeated.

"_You're_ the guardian. Talk to her," said Angel.

"Fine," Faith grumbled. She looked at Lela again. "Look, kid, slayers are women that are chosen to go around and kick vampire ass. And not just vampires, demons and other slime infested… things, too."

"This is crazy," said Lela, finally walked towards the others. "Vampires aren't real. And demons don't live on earth. They live… you know, with the devil."

Angel released a sigh. "Faith?"

"I'm doing the best I can," said Faith. "What am I, a guru?"

"Listen, it's great that you guys are so interested in me and stuff and want me to do this slayer thing but I'm really not interested. So no thank you." 

Lela headed for the door. Angel dashed to the door inhumanly. He shut it faster than Lela was able to get it opened. She gasped. Angel locked the door.

"_We_ didn't pick you for anything. This is _way_ beyond us," said Angel.

"Look I have to go," said Lela.

"Not yet," said Angel strictly. "You don't understand."

"I think I know enough. Goodbye," said Lela.

"Just let her go," Faith interjected.

"What?" said Angel, not believing his ears.

"Let her go," said Faith again. "We can't make her stay here."

Angel took his hand off of the door in surrender. Lela left out of the door quickly. She speeded down the stoop of the mansion and was gone out of the gate. She walked down the street. Lela had no idea of how to get home, she just wanted to go. As Lela turned a corner she bumped into someone. She looked up and saw that she was looking into the face of another vampire.

Lela turned to run but the vampire was quickly in front of her again. She couldn't believe her own eyes. The vampire grabbed her in a tight clasp. Lela struggled away from him. She kicked him in the front thigh and broke away from his arms. Lela landed a kick at the same thigh. The vampire grabbed her leg when she tried to kick him again. He twirled her around slightly, grabbed her arm and pulled her into him. He extended his fangs. Lela screamed horrified.

The scream managed to echo into Angel's ears. He also recognized the voice. Faith saw the distraught look on his face.

"What's with you?" she asked.

"I think I hear something," said Connor.

"So do I," said Angel. "Lela, she's in danger, Faith."

          Faith and Angel left the mansion quickly. Angel tracked down Lela's smell. They turned the same corner Lela had and saw she was being attacked by the vamp. Faith grabbed the back of the vamp's shirt and sent him flying through the air.

"Are you OK?" Angel asked Lela.

"I'm fine," said Lela, touching her neck. "That thing almost—"

"Well, he didn't," said Faith, landing a kick to the vampire's lower middle section. She pulled out a stake. "Catch you later you son of a bitch." Faith stabbed the vampire in the chest. He turned to dust.

"How does she keep doing that?" Lela asked.

"You see now? You have to trust us," said Angel.

"This is unreal," said Lela.

"God, I wish," said Faith.

Lela looked at her watch. "Oh, my God! It's nearly eleven. I have to go home. I—"

          Lela found herself in her bed. Her alarm clock was screaming in her ear. Lela turned over and answered it. She sat up. Lela turned to her window and saw morning light shining in. What had happened? Had everything been a dream? Lela climbed out of bed and changed into jeans and a turtleneck. She left out of her bedroom and slowly went over to her mother's room. She peeked her head in and saw the bed empty but the room still trashed. There was even a broken window. Lela tipped downstairs.

"Mom!" she called. "Uh, Mom?" No answer came. "Hey, Mom!" Lela went into the kitchen. It was bare. Mrs. Winters wasn't in the living room either.

          It felt strange. Lela knew her mother had the day off but where was she? Lela couldn't waste time thinking about it. She'd be late for school if she did. Lela took her book bag and left the house.

          As she walked towards school Lela looked around desperately for Kelvin. She finally spotted him standing outside the door. The bell hadn't rung yet. Lela ran over to him. Kelvin saw her come up. Lela looked completely frenzied.

"Girl, what's wrong?" Kelvin asked.

"Kelvin, I need your help," said Lela. "Last night a lot of weird things happened. And this morning I don't know where my mom is. And—"

"Hold on there. What you talkin' about? You ain't making no sense."

"Kelvin, please. I think I'm really losing it. Something happened last night that I won't forget."

"What?"

"Well, first my mom just flipped. She went crazy yesterday. And then these two people came up. And there were these vampires, too."

"Vampires? You must've been dreamin'. None of that real."

"Kelvin, yes it is. My mom trashed her room and it's trashed today. After that I left the house and met these two people named Angel and—"

"Faith." Lela looked behind her and saw Faith standing there. Lela released a huge gasp. "Take it easy."

"Oh, God!" Lela exclaimed. She ran off.

"Lela!" Kelvin called after her. Had Lela been seeing things. Who was Faith? Kelvin saw no one.

          Lela ran and ran. She had no idea of where she was going, she just needed to run, maybe forever. Lela raced into an alley. She pushed up into an alley corner, panting hard. Lela wasn't one for running so she felt like she was having a near heart attack. Lela hugged her knees and released helpless puffs of breath.

"What's wrong, Lela? Destiny not being nice to you?" Lela looked up then. She looked up and saw Cordelia. Only Cordy wasn't wearing her usual long white rob. She was wearing jeans and a blouse. She looked normal. "I know how you feel."

"Oh, my gosh. Who are you?" Lela asked.

"My name's Cordelia Chase. And I know about you. I know you're the slayer."

"The slayer? I barely even know what that is. What is going on here? Who are you? And who were those—"

"Angel and Faith. And Connor. They're not looking to hurt you, sweetie."

"How do you know? How do any of you know anything about me?" Lela demanded.

"We know you're special. Very special."

"Special? _I'm_ special? Let me tell you something about me. I live in hell. My mom has completely lost her mind and now I don't even know where she is. I feel like I'm being haunted. I'm having nightmares that I can even explain. I have no one to talk to except for my friend, Kelvin, and I don't even think he's listening."

"You can count on him. But you can also count on Faith and Angel. Faith is your guardian. She will show you the ways of being a slayer. And Angel's always useful for something."

"Why me? Why do you want me to be the slayer?"  
  


"Like I said, you're special, Lela Winters. You are needed."

"I'm scared."

"You have _every_ reason to be. I know exactly how you're feeling."

"Cordelia, this can't be real."

"Yes, it is. Everything that happened last night is for real. But last night was just, sort of, a revelation for things to come. Last night you only got a taste of being a slayer. Even though you didn't exactly… slay."

"Wow. This is freaky. And here I thought that my biggest worry would be never getting a boyfriend."  
  
Cordelia laughed softly. "Yeah. I also know what that's like. Good luck, Lela." Cordy was gone then.

"Cordelia? Cordelia!" Lela stepped out of the alley. She could hear the school bell ringing and ran off back towards the school.

          After school Lela headed home, hoping her mother had come back. Lela saw a man and woman, both in fancy business suits, at her door. Lela slowly walked over with a perplexed expression on her face.

"Are you Lela Winters?" the woman asked.

"Um, yes, that's me. Who are you?" Lela asked.

"We are with the department of children and family. A neighbor heard your mother shouting at you last night. She also heard throwing and breaking. We called your mother's job and her supervisor said she's been exhibiting signs of hostile and reckless behavior," the man was explaining.

"I don't understand," said Lela.

"We had to take your mother away last night. We had no choice," said the woman.

"What?! You can't do that! Who do you think you—"

"I'm sorry about this, Ms. Winters. But you're mother needs help and so do you. We're taking you to a girls' home."

"No! I… you… I don't have to do that."

"Do you think you'll be better off with your father?" the woman asked.

"No! I mean, no. I can go live with my sister."

"The only sister you have on record is in college. She can't take care of you," the man said.

"No. Not her. I meant my other older sister… from my father's side of the family. Her name is… is… Faith. Yes, it's Faith."

"And where does Faith live?"

"In Los Angeles."

"Do you know how to reach her?"

"Um, well…"  
  


"There you are." Lela looked behind her. She couldn't believe it. Faith was walking up to the house. "You went poof-y last night."

"Faith!" Lela exclaimed. "There you are. Hi, sis."

"What?" said Faith.

"This is Faith," said Lela, to the department agents. "She's my older sister."

"Faith Winters? Are you this girl's sister?"

Lela shot Faith a pleading look. Faith picked up on it. "Uh, yeah?"

"Then you are her guardian in question now," said the man agent.

"Tell me something I don't know," said Faith.

"Wonderful. So we can guarantee she'll be safe living with you?"

"Living with?" Faith repeated.

"Yeah, sis. We're all each other has now," said Lela, giving Faith a "please, help me here" look.

"Yeah. Live with," said Faith. "I can handle it."

"This is wonderful," the woman said. "Now Lela doesn't have to be sent away. Your mother has been having problems, Faith, so we're sending her to an asylum temporarily. Lela will be staying with you."

Faith looked at Lela who was still giving her pleading looks. "OK. Great." Faith forced a smile.

          After Lela packed Faith drove both of them back to Los Angeles. Faith helped Lela dump her luggage into the living room. Lela sat on a couch. A lot had happened. She was the new slayer, she had to now live with someone she barely knew, and her mother was gone. But somehow her mother being gone didn't seem like the worst to Lela.

"Faith, this is going to be really new. But I guess I can handle it. I'm a slayer, right? Right!" She jumped up. "Oh, Faith, this is going to be great. I've never really had a strong female influence before. But we can watch old movies, go shopping, do each other's hair, and…" Lela trailed off when she saw Faith heading up the stairs. Lela went after her. "Faith, where are you going?"

Faith went into her room but turned back to Lela. "OK, kid. Let's set some ground rules. Number one, you're not allowed to talk to me. Number two, I could care less when you're home at night. Number three, if you so much as knock on this door this damned house better be on fire." Faith slammed the door then.

"Uh… OK. This is going to be fun!" Lela squealed.

"Shut up, kid," said Faith, from the other side of the door.

"Can do," said Lela, less perky.

A/N: That was a little simple, right? Lela moved in with Faith too quickly, huh? Well, this was just the easy part. The hard stuff is yet to come. So just keep tuning in!


	3. Episode 3 Family Lost

Title: Destiny Ahead: Season 1 

Description: This is the first season of an Angel spin-off. With AI going their separate ways Faith, Gunn, and Angel must now train the new slayer, Lela. Plus they have Connor and three other teens on their hands. Can they do it?

Rated: PG-13. (Rating just to be careful because of profanity, violence, etc. May change later. I don't know yet.)

NOTE: I own none of the fang gang and none of the Scooby gang. I could never be that lucky. But I do own the characters _I_ make up. The other stuff belongs to Joss.

A/N: This is my backup plan in case Angel gets cancelled, which I doubt. I know the new slayer thing has been done but guess what? I'm doing it now. So that makes it unique. Got it? Good. And Lela isn't your typical slayer. Trust me on that. I've set this up to be a type of TV show. So this will be considered episodes instead of chapters. OK? Great.

Also: The fang gang has defeated the beast. But they've decided that they have outgrown each other. So now they're going their separate ways. Oh, and Connor's fourteen. Still no sex with Cordy but rain of fire, the beast, and everything still happened. Including Lilah's death.

Episode 3 Los Angeles, CA 

          Faith had been pretty distant from Lela over the next couple of days. Lela walked down the stairs of the mansion, wearing dark blue jeans and a fuchsia t-shirt. Faith sat on the couch in the living room reading a magazine.

"Faith, hey. What's up?" Faith remained silent, mindlessly flipping through the magazine. "Uh, OK. So you hungry? We can always order pizza or something." Faith was still quiet. The doorbell rang then. "Don't get up. I'll get that."

"You bet you will," said Faith.

          Lela walked over to the front door and opened it. Kelvin stood on the other side of the door. Lela beamed excitedly.

"Kelvin," she squealed. "Hey. Come on in."

"Hey," said Kelvin, walking in. He looked around the mansion. "This is nice."

"Isn't it? Oh, and this is Faith." Lela gestured towards the tall brown haired woman on the couch. "Faith, this is my friend, Kelvin." Faith held a hand up in welcoming but kept her eyes on her magazine. "Um, she's not the sociable type."

"I see," said Kelvin. He looked around the mansion again. "We need to have us a talk."

"Oh. OK. How about we go get pizza?"

"Fine."

Lela turned to Faith. "Is that OK?"

"Whatever," said Faith, not bothering to look up.

"All right. I'll be back soon, Faith." 

Faith humped her shoulders. Lela sighed. She and Kelvin left out of the mansion. They walked side by side down a street of LA. It was good to have him close by. Lela had been able to take the subway to and from school but she hadn't really had time to spend with Kelvin. The two sat at a booth in a nearby pizzeria.

"That mansion is really cool," said Lela. "I mean sometimes it gets really lonely but—"

"Lela, what the heck goin' on?" Kelvin interrupted.

"What?" Lela asked with a confused look on her face.

"Lela, how you know this woman, Faith?"

"She's my guardian. Kelvin, we've been through this. I'm the slayer. And you're the only one I can trust."

"I know. I know," Kelvin grumbled, sounding more like a grandfather. "But what you know about this woman? She could be lyin' to you. And you honestly expect me to believe vampires, the work of the devil, is real?"

"Yes, they _are_ real, Kevin," said Lela, correcting his grammar. "I couldn't believe it either. But it would explain a lot. I mean, I've always felt different from the other kids in our neighborhood and then there these weird dreams I've been having."

"I don't trust it, Lela. If this woman try to hurt you then—"

Lela smiled at him. Kelvin could be such a father sometimes. "Kelvin, I have it under control, I promise."

Kelvin sighed, giving in. "All right. But if you need help with _anything_ then you call me. I better not find out you hurt somewhere."

"You won't. And this is all so creepy."

"I bet. I still can't believe what this world comin' to. First that terrorist attack bull now the devil's disciples are real. Uh, uh, uh. It's a sin and a shame."

"Yeah, I know."

          After the pizza Lela went back to the mansion. She went into the living room. Faith was gone, magazine and all. Lela sighed. She hated it when people up and disappeared.

"Hey." Lela jumped around, standing in a lame karate pose. She saw Angel. He chuckled. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh, hi, Angel. Where's Faith?"

"Working out. She does that."

There was an awkward silence. "So where's Connor?" Lela asked.

"He went for a walk. _He_ does that."

          Kelvin walked by a park on his way to the subway. Connor was in the park, sitting on a bench. Kelvin stopped walking. He knelt down and began to tie his shoe. He felt a tap on his shoulder soon. Kelvin looked up. A man stood before him.

"Hey, kid. Shouldn't you be home or something?" The man quickly vamped out then. "You never know what strangers you might meet."

          Kevin jumped back a mile. He looked around him. Four other vamps had come. They all circled Kelvin. Kelvin looked around them.

"Satin, ain't about to win," he said.

          With that Kelvin jumped up and delivered a kick to the middle of the first vampire's chest, sending him flying into the gate. Kelvin got down to the ground and swung his leg sending the other vampires off their feet to the ground. The first vampire leapt back up quickly. He grabbed Kelvin's wrist. Kelvin tugged hard. He sent the vampire into the park gate again, front first. Kelvin kicked him in the back with the side of his leg, making him collapse.

          The other vampires began to rise. Kelvin did a large back flip over the gate. Connor's eyes widened. He'd been watching the fight. Connor ran over to Kelvin as a vamp jumped over the gate after Kelvin.

"How'd you do that?" Connor asked Kelvin.

"Ain't got no time for questions," said Kelvin. He sent a punch to the vampire's face. "I'm a little busy right now."

"But you couldn't—" Connor was knocked off guard by the vampire punching him in the face. Connor fell back down on the ground.

          The vampire grabbed Connor by the front of his shirt and quickly yanked him up. He extended his fangs and leaned in to take a large bite out of Connor.

"Uh-uh. Ain't no way," said Kelvin. He did an amazing spinning jump into the air.

          Kelvin did an air flip, landing behind the vampire. He grabbed the back of his jacket and yanked him away from Connor. Kelvin threw the vampire to the ground, bottom down. Connor quickly took his stake from his pocket and stabbed the vampire in the chest, dusting him. Kelvin expected a thank you from Connor but instead got a punch in the face.

"Hey!" Kelvin yelled. "What the heck is wrong with you? Ain't you got no respect? I just saved you!"

"Nothing human could move like that," said Connor. "Those jumps, those leaps, the way you fight, I know what you are."

"Well, tell _me_ then."

          Connor stabbed Kelvin in the chest with the same stake. Kelvin, of course, did not dust. Connor looked at his stake in disbelief. He swung a punch at Kelvin. Kelvin grabbed Connor's fist and gave him a toss to the ground.

"Quit!" Kelvin ordered. "You crazy?"

"At least I'm alive," said Connor, jumping up.

          Kelvin ducked another one of Connor's blows. Kelvin gave Connor a kick to his upper abdomen. Connor fell to the ground again. Kelvin grew tired of the little battle between them as Kelvin rose up again.

"Bye." Kelvin began to back flip away. Connor's eyes grew wide at that. Kelvin tripped over a stone in the park as he was flipping and tumbled over into a tree. "OW!" Kelvin fell unconscious then.

          Lela and Angel had started a monopoly game in the living room of the mansion. The front door opened then. Angel and Lela turned and saw Connor dragging a still unconscious Kelvin into the living room. Lela gasped and ran over. Faith was coming down the stairs.

"What the hell is going on?" Faith asked.

"Dad, Faith, I don't know what it is. I thought he was a vamp but the stake can't kill him," said Connor.

"He's not a vampire!" Lela exclaimed. "That's Kelvin Anderson. He's my friend."

"He's been turned then," said Connor.

  
"Turned?" Lela repeated. "Connor, are you crazy? He isn't… turned." Lela looked at Faith and Angel. "Right?"  
  


          Angel helped get Kelvin over to the couch. He examined the teenager's neck thoroughly. Angel released a sigh of relief and turned back to the others.

"No. He hasn't been sired. Connor, what the hell would make you think this kid is a vampire?"

"You should see the way he moves. He fought off vamps and he did moves that no normal human could do," said Connor.

"Connor, that's called a gymnast," said Lela annoyed.

"A what?" Connor asked.

Lela sighed angrily. "_Con_nor, Kelvin isn't a vampire! He's been taking gymnastic lessons since he could _walk._ That doesn't make him a vampire."

"Way to go, kid," said Faith to Connor. She walked downstairs. "What'd you do to this kid, anyway?"

"You better not have hurt him, Connor," Lela snapped at him.

"It's OK," said Angel. "He's waking up."

          Kelvin began to stir. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Angel standing over him. Kelvin jumped up on the couch but touched his aching head in pain.

"What the…" Kelvin looked over and saw Connor. "Now I know. That boy tried to kill me."

"Kelvin, it's OK," said Lela. "Are you all right?"

"Oh, I'm all right," said Kelvin, getting off the couch. "But he ain't. I'm 'bout to go west side on this boy."

"Kelvin, no!" Lela exclaimed. "Don't go west side on him. That's not the way God would want it."

Kelvin sighed. "You always gotta play the God card."

"It works," Lela smiled innocently.

"What the heck is wrong with you, boy?" Kelvin snapped at Connor. "I saved your life and you try to kill me. What is this world comin' to?"

"Hey, you knocked _yourself_," said Connor.

"Connor," Angel scolded. "Apologize."

Connor released a sigh. "Sorry," he said, looking down at the floor. "I didn't know you weren't dead."

"Lela, now I understand the lord is forgiving but I really want to go west side on this boy," said Kelvin.

"No. No west side, Kelvin," said Lela. "Connor comes from a different world. He doesn't know any better. He's ignorant."

"Hey." Connor was insulted.

"Very ignorant," Angel added.

"The kid has the personality of a door knob," said Faith. Connor pouted.

"I'll give you a ride back to San Francisco," Angel offered.

"Thank you," said Kelvin, his church boy side taking over.

          Angel led Kelvin outside to his car. Kelvin climbed into the backseat. Angel drove off. Someone watched them from bushes outside the mansion.

"Endearing." The person was gone then.

San Francisco, CA

          Angel pulled up in front of Kelvin's house. Kelvin thanked Angel for the ride and he got out of the car. Angel drove off then. Kelvin got a strange feeling over him. His front door was open. His mother _never_ left the door wide open like that. Kelvin went into his house slowly. His eyes grew wide at his trashed living room. But even worse his mother lay on the floor with her eyes closed. Kelvin rushed over to his mother's side.

"Mama!" Kelvin exclaimed. "Ma, wake up."

"Kelvin." Kelvin looked behind him and saw his eleven-old-sister, Rodney, on her knees in pain. Her long braids over her face.

Kelvin went over to her quickly. "Kelvin, this thing came in. He looked crazy. He bit Ma. He did somethin' to her, Kelvin. She ain't wakin' up."

"Rodney, what's goin' on? Who did this?" Kelvin demanded.

"I don't know. He hurt Ma… and tried to get me, too."

"Where's Lanai?"

"Look upstairs. I don't know where she at, though. He might have got her, too, Kelvin."

"I'll be back, Rodney. Stay with Mama."

          Kelvin headed upstairs to his eight-year-old sister's bedroom. When he got to Lanai's room he realized that her door was also ajar. Kelvin went inside and his eyes grew to the size of melons. Someone, a tall man, held Lanai in front of an open portal in her room. Objects were flying all over the bedroom. Lanai screamed her lungs out.

"Lanai, hang on!" Kelvin yelled. He raced for the portal but the man jumped through it just as Kelvin got close. The portal closed instantly. "No!" Kelvin dashed downstairs. He ran up to Rodney, she lay face down on the floor.. "Rodney, wake up. Lanai gone! She…" Kelvin shook his younger sister. Her body became limp. Rodney was dead. "Rodney! God, no!"

Los Angeles, CA

A couple of hours later Faith sat flipping through the channels on the TV in the living room. She turned to a news station. Reporters crowded a house. A longhaired reporter looked into the television.

"Hello. I'm Jeri Colas. I'm here live in front of the Anderson household in San Francisco, where a fourteen-year-old boy's family was brutally murdered. The boy's name is Kelvin Anderson."

Faith's ears listened intently. "Oh, no," she whispered to herself. "Lela! Lela, get down here!"

Lela came down the stairs quickly. She went over to where Faith was sitting. "What's wrong, Faith?"

"It's your friend."

          Lela looked at the TV. She couldn't believe what she saw. Police and reporters were all over _Kelvin's_ house. Lela sat down on the arm of the couch, her eyes not leaving the television screen.

"Here's the young man now," said Jeri, the reporter. She went over to Kelvin. An officer was talking to him. Kelvin had his face up to his eyes miserably. "Kelvin, I am greatly sorry about your loss."

"Thank you," said Kelvin softly, not removing his hand from his face.

"Do you have any idea who might have done this to your family?" Jeri put her microphone up to Kelvin's lips.

"I don't know. I just… I just can't believe this. I can't explain it. I feel like I'm the one that's died and I'm in hell." Lela's heart began to ache. This couldn't be happening.

"Everyone was murdered?" Jeri asked.

"Yes." Kelvin sniffed. "I came home from my friend's house and I saw the door was open. My mama and my sister… they gone. And my baby sister… I don't even know where she is. Everybody gone. My life is gone with them."

"Kelvin, what about your father?"

"My father and I ain't on good feet. He outta town, anyway."

"Oh, my God, Faith!" Lela cried. "Kelvin's family was _killed_!"

"I don't believe this," said Faith.

"Faith, this can't be happening. I just spoke to Kelvin's sister, Rodney, yesterday. I've known Kelvin's family since I was seven… this isn't real. This is a nightmare. I have to go to San Francisco."

"Wait a second, kid. You have to—"

"No. I _have_ to go. My friend needs me."

          Lela grabbed a jacket and quickly raced out the door. Faith, taken aback from Lela's determination to help Kelvin, got up and went after her.

San Francisco, CA

          After a long subway ride Lela and Faith took what felt like an even longer bus ride to Kelvin's neighborhood. Lela raced up to Kelvin's house, Faith right behind her. As Lela approached the crowded police tape covered house she was stopped by an officer.

"Whoa. Hold on, kid. This is a crime scene. You can't go in there."

"No. You don't understand. My friend lives here. I'm a friend of his family. You have to let me in."

Faith walked up. "Just let her in, pal. The kid's not here just to stare at the pretty yellow tape." 

"Fine," the officer gave in.

          Lela ducked under the police tape and went headed toward the open front door of the house. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw medical officers taking body bags out of the house. Tears slowly streamed down Lela's face. She went into the house. Officers were all over the living room. Lela finally spotted Kelvin, sitting on the couch, his face buried in his hands. Shaking her head sadly, Lela slowly went over and sat next to her friend.

"Kelvin," Lela whispered.

Kelvin slowly looked over at her. "Lela? How you—" 

"It was all over the news. God, Kelvin, I am so sorry," said Lela, so gentle and emotional her voice was a whisper.

"Demons."

"What?"  
  


"Demons. They the ones. They killed my family and stole my little sister."

"Demons? Your sister? But… you're not making any sense."

"I came home… my mama stabbed to death. I think they drugged Rodney. And when I went up to Lanai's room somebody had her and took her away in this gateway thing. Lela, I can't believe it. I just can't believe it. My whole family is gone."

"Kelvin, what doorway? _Who_ did this to you?" Lela exclaimed.

"Demons. Satan came in and took everything away."

"God, Kelvin." Lela hugged him.

          Kelvin hugged her back. It was so good to have her there. Lela began to cry into Kelvin's shoulder. Kelvin couldn't hold back his emotion. He started to sob openly. No way could he hold it in. Faith peeked into the house. She watched the two teenagers cry. For a strange reason, Faith began to feel a guilty feeling inside of her.

A/N: *Blows nose into tissues* I know. This episode was totally sad. It would have been longer but I don't want to spoil you too much. Tell me what you think. And I know. This episode was _very_ brutal. I hope that doesn't keep you from reviewing.


	4. Episode 4 Demon Hunters

Title: Destiny Ahead: Season 1 

Description: This is the first season of an Angel spin-off. With AI going their separate ways Faith, Gunn, and Angel must now train the new slayer, Lela. Plus they have Connor and three other teens on their hands. Can they do it?

Rated: PG-13. (Rating just to be careful because of profanity, violence, etc. May change later. I don't know yet.)

NOTE: I own none of the fang gang and none of the Scooby gang. I could never be that lucky. But I do own the characters _I_ make up. The other stuff belongs to Joss.

A/N: This is my backup plan in case Angel gets cancelled, which I doubt. I know the new slayer thing has been done but guess what? I'm doing it now. So that makes it unique. Got it? Good. And Lela isn't your typical slayer. Trust me on that. I've set this up to be a type of TV show. So this will be considered episodes instead of chapters. OK? Great.

Also: The fang gang has defeated the beast. But they've decided that they have outgrown each other. So now they're going their separate ways. Oh, and Connor's fourteen. Still no sex with Cordy but rain of fire, the beast, and everything still happened. Including Lilah's death.

Episode 4 Los Angeles, CA 

          A few days later on a very cloudy Saturday afternoon Lela sat in her room getting dressed for the Andersons' funeral. She put on a long black skirt, white blouse, and white jacket. She put her long chestnut brown hair into a tight bun. Lela gave herself a once over in her mirror. Soon she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in," said Lela quietly.

Angel walked into the bedroom. "Hey. How're you doing?"

"Oh, fine. It just really hurts when I think about it. It's like I can't stop the pain. It won't go away."

"Yeah. I know how that feels. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," said Lela, grabbing a white purse from her bed. "Angel, thanks for the ride and everything but you don't have to stick around the funeral. I don't want to depress you."

"Believe me, kiddo. I've _seen_ depressing a million times. I'll be fine." Lela forced a small smile.

San Francisco, CA

          The funeral took place in a cemetery far off from Kelvin's house. Nearly everyone from Kelvin's church was sitting in the chairs. Most were crying their eyes out. Everyone faced two coffins. One was for Rodney and the other for Kelvin's mother. Both coffins had large bouquets of flowers on top of them. Angel parked in front of the cemetery. He hung back, not wanting to intrude. Lela went up and spotted Kelvin. He was sitting next to his father. Lela sat down next to Kelvin. Kelvin wore an all black suit. His face looked empty and blank. Soon it was time for the reverend of Kelvin's church to speak.

"We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of Kati Anderson and her daughter, Rodney Anderson. Kati, a beloved mother, sister, and daughter. Rodney, a very much loved sister, daughter, and cousin." 

The cries of the audience grew louder as the reverend spoke. Lela could barely handle what he said. She still couldn't believe the Andersons, people she practically grew up with, were gone, gone forever. Lela looked over at Kelvin. His face still blank. Not one tear shed from his eyes. Lela couldn't believe how strong he was being.

After the funeral everyone went back to Kelvin's house for the memorial get-together. Angel gave Lela enough money to take a cab home. Lela stood in a corner of Kelvin's crowded living room. People were filing in with large dishes of food. Lela looked around the room. Everyone was so sad and miserable. Lots of people from the church, school, and a lot of family of Kelvin's were all there. But someone was missing.

Lela moved pass the crowd and headed upstairs. She went up to Kelvin's bedroom door. She hesitated but knocked softly on the door.

"Who there?" Kelvin's voice demanded.

Lela shook a little. "Uh, it's me." She opened the door and went inside. Kelvin sat on his bed looking at a wall. "Hi… Kelvin. How are you doing?"

"How you think I'm doing?" Kelvin snapped.

Lela hesitated but went over and sat down next to him. "I know you're totally upset."

"Upset? No. I'm fucking pissed!"

"So am I. I can't believe this happened."

"You can't believe it, huh?"

"No, I can't."

"I think it's 'cause of you this happened."

"What? Kelvin, what are you talking—"

"Think! As soon as you become this here "slayer" this crap happens to _my_ family. And I just happen to be the slayer's friend. 'Course they go kill my family, to get to you."

"No. That's not it at all."

"How you know? My life gone to hell 'cause of you.

"Kelvin—"

"Go."

Lela couldn't believe her ears. "What?"

"Go! I don't want you in my house. Now get out!"

          Had Lela heard what she thought she'd heard? Was Kelvin telling her to leave? Lela, shakily, got off the bed and hurried downstairs. She left the house without saying goodbye to anyone.

Los Angeles, CA (one day later)

"Faith, I still can't believe it. How could Kelvin say that to me? We've been friends since the _second_ grade."

"Kid, calm down," said Faith. She'd been listening to Lela for hours. They were in their living room.

"I can't, Faith. This feels unreal. First my mom leaves now this."

"Yes. Life is hell. I've been there. Still am, listening to you." 

"Faith, would it kill you to care about me for once?"

"I could," said Faith. "But I won't. It's just not like me."

Lela growled annoyed. "Thanks so much," she said sarcastically. The doorbell rung then. "Oh, don't get up. I'll get it." Lela rolled her eyes as she went over to answer the door. She couldn't believe who was on the other side of the door. "Kelvin?"

Kelvin stepped into the mansion. "That fool Connor ain't here is he?"

"No," said Lela. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't get all excited. I'm here for one reason and one reason only."

"Well, what?" Lela was getting pretty upset.

"I need to find Lanai."

"What? But—"

"You know she ain't dead. A demon took her."

"What?" Faith looked over at them. "Demon? What are you talking about?"

"I saw a demon take Lanai. They went through this whirlpool thing," Kelvin told her. "I want my sister back."

"Hold on. I thought your whole family was killed. What sister?" Faith asked, walking over.

"Lanai. She eight years old, light skin, long braids, and she wear glasses," said Kelvin.

"A demon took her? Are you sure?" Lela asked.

"I ain't makin' it up," said Kelvin.

"All right. Faith, how's that possible?" Lela asked.

"I don't know. I mean how'd this demon look?"

"Dark hair, tall, a little on the muscular side," Kelvin explained.

Lela smirked slightly. "That sounds like Angel."

"The dude that took me home? Nope. It wasn't him. It was another demon."

"Faith, what do you think?" Lela asked.

"We're gonna need some help with this," said Faith. "I'll give Angel a ring."

          Faith called up Angel. Angel drove to the mansion along with Connor. Kelvin didn't look too pleased to see the bush haired teenager.

"Ain't I got enough worries?" said Kelvin.

"It's OK. We talked about the difference between humans and vamps on the way over," said Angel.

"Yeah, but I just tuned him out," said Connor.

Angel shot his son a glare and turned to Faith. "What are we up against exactly?"

"Kelvin here says a demon kidnapped his youngest sister," Faith told him.

"But who would take Lanai? And why would anyone want to?" asked Lela.

"Demons don't care who the kid is. They just take what they want," said Connor.

"What do you know?" Kelvin snapped at him.

"Enough," Connor snapped back.

"Uh, can we focus here?" Faith cut in. "Now who knows what to do here?"

"Not me," said Kelvin.

"I don't," said Kelvin.

"I just fell into this business," said Lela.

"I'm kind of clueless," said Angel.

"Big surprise there," Faith muttered. "Well, then who can we call? Wes?"

"Who?" said Lela.

"Fred?" Angel suggested.

"Who?" Lela asked again.

"Wait. What about Willow?" said Angel.

"Who?" Lela yelled.

"Would someone get this kid up to date?" said Faith. Angel gave her a "_you're_ the guardian" look. "Fine. Wes use to be my watcher's and Angel's friend. Fred is a chic from Pylea that works with him. And Willow is an egghead witch. That sum it up for you?"

"Um, yes?" said Lela unsure.

"Witch?" said Kelvin. "Uh-uh. Ain't no way."

"Come on, Kelvin," said Lela.

"No. Nope. Witches are the spawn of Satan and I don't want nothin' to do with his spawn."

"Then how are you going to get your sister back?" asked Connor.

Kelvin thought for a minute. Connor was right. "Fine. But no voodoo. I ain't about to go to hell."

"Great," said Lela. "So can someone call up, uh, Willow?"

"Got it covered," said Angel.

          After a quick phone call to Willow, the witch suggested an ancient text that they could possibly find in a library. Angel and Connor left to go to the library. The finally returned in two hours. Angel had a thick book that looked to be nearly a century old. It was very worn.

          Everyone took a look at the book. But nothing made sense. Lela finally gave it a once over. She managed to understand it a little better.

"Hey, Kelvin!" Lela exclaimed. "Your family name is in here."

"What?" said Kelvin. "Anderson?"

Everyone gathered around Lela. "Yeah. It's in here. And… whoa!"

"What's the matter?" asked Connor.

"Kelvin, you come from a long line of… of… _demon_ hunters." Lela couldn't believe what she was reading.

"What? Ain't no way. You read that wrong," said Kelvin.

"No, I didn't. It's as clear as a bell. I'll read it," said Lela. "And the Andersons would become highly skilled in the defeat of demons and beasts. The Andersons used both offense and their religious beliefs in God."

"Uh-uh. You sure?" Kelvin asked.

"Yes. It's all right here. No one's told you anything like this before?" Lela asked.

"Heck no," said Kelvin. "But I sure no who to ask."

"I'll go with you," said Lela. Kelvin gave her a slight glare. "Come on, Kelvin. I'm going with you, like it or don't."

"Fine. You go," said Kelvin.

"I want to go, too," said Connor.

"Oh, no," said Kelvin quickly.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Angel asked.

"See my grandpa," Kelvin replied.

"Wait a sec," said Faith. She tossed Lela a stake from the table. "Just in case, kid." Lela nodded.

San Francisco, CA

          Kelvin knocked hard on the front door of his grandfather's home. Connor and Lela both sat on the front steps of the house. Lela examined the stake in her hand. She had never really touched one before.

"So you're the slayer?" Connor asked.

"Uh, yeah. You know that, Connor," said Lela.

"I know. It's just that we've never really talked before."

"Yeah, I noticed that. You don't really seem like the talking type, Connor."

"I'm working on using whole sentences." Lela gave him a small smile.

"Get up," said Kelvin. His grandfather's front door opened.

"Kelvin, what you doin' here?" the grandfather asked.

"Grandpa, I need to talk to you. You know, Lela. And the bush head is Connor."

"Hi, Mr. Anderson," said Lela.

"Hi," said Connor.

"What you doin' here? It's nearly midnight," said Kelvin's grandfather.

"We need to talk, Grandpa. It's about Lanai."

"Lanai? But I thought—"

"No. She was the only one who lived. I need to know what you know about the demons."

"What demons you talkin' about?"

"Grandpa, we demon hunters?" Kelvin asked.

His grandfather's face scowled. "No. Ain't no demon hunters in this family and there never were." He started to close the door.

Kelvin put his foot in the door. "No. You lyin'."

"I ain't no liar," the grandfather snapped.

"Grandpa, if you tell me I can save Lanai. She was kidnapped by one of the demons."

"Your sister? Come in. Come in now," said Kelvin's grandpa. 

Lela, Kelvin, and Connor all entered his house. The three teenagers took a seat at the kitchen table. Kelvin's grandfather paced back and forth.

"It's true, Kelvin. We come from demon hunters."

"How come ain't nobody tell me?" asked Kelvin.

"I was the last demon hunter. Your father didn't want to be a hunter and he ain't tell you or your sisters, either."

"Why wouldn't he?" Lela asked.

"He ain't want to be no demon hunter so he ain't tell his children," the grandfather explained.

"But a demon took Lanai," said Kelvin. "I gotta find her, Grandpa. She all I got."

"I know. You gotta take something." Kelvin's grandpa pulled up a kitchen board. He took out a small two-sided ax. "I ain't use this in nearly twenty years. It's yours now, Kelvin."

Kelvin took the strange weapon. "Thanks. We gotta go."

"Wait. Take this, too." Grandpa handed him a cross on a chain. "Wear it. Keep your faith."

"I will," said Kelvin. He put the cross around his neck. "Now we gotta go. Thank you, Grandpa."

          Kelvin and the others left the house then. Lela couldn't believe what she'd just learned about Kelvin's family. She thought they were just good neighbors. Lela walked up to Kelvin as they headed to the subway.

"So, Kelvin, do you still hate me?" she asked.

"Nope," said Kelvin. "I'm sorry. It ain't your fault. Them demons took Lanai to get back at my family. Now I'm go get back at them."

"So what are you going to do?" Connor asked.

"I'm a demon hunter now. I'm go rescue my sister and fight every demon in my path to make sure nobody goes through my hell," said Kelvin.

"You're really going to go hunting? You're only fourteen, Kelvin," said Lela.

"You only fourteen and you the slayer," said Kelvin.

"Oh, right," Lela remembered. "But I—" A vampire came from out of nowhere and grabbed Lela by the neck. "AAH!" Lela was choking.

"Lela!" Kelvin exclaimed.

Connor grabbed his arm. "No. She has to do it herself."

Lela choked more in the vamp's grasp. She took the stake she held in her hand and managed to pierce the evil creature right in its chest. It turned to dust in an instant. Lela breathed in the fresh air. She got up and patted dust out of her hair.

"Did I do that?" she asked.

"It wasn't me," said Connor with a smirk.

"I did it!" Lela exclaimed. "I killed a vamp! I'm _so _cool!"

"Yeah. Now quit embarrassing yourself and take a bow," said Kelvin.

"Will do," said Lela smiling. "Wait until Faith hears about this."

"I wish I could be there when you tell her," said Kelvin. "But I have to get on the rode."

"Bye, Kelvin. Stay around, OK?" said Connor.

"OK," Kelvin agreed.

Lela gave him a warm hug. "Love you, bro."

"Love you, too, sis," said Kelvin. "Now I gotta go. Bye, y'all." Kelvin ran off down the street, ax in hand then.

A/N: Well, this was pretty long I say. So what'd you think? New episode is coming soon. Oh, and thanks for the reviews I've gotten so far. And there is always room for more.


	5. Episode 5 Curse Those Bites

Title: Destiny Ahead: Season 1 

Description: This is the first season of an Angel spin-off. With AI going their separate ways Faith, Gunn, and Angel must now train the new slayer, Lela. Plus they have Connor and three other teens on their hands. Can they do it?

Rated: PG-13. (Rating just to be careful because of profanity, violence, etc. May change later. I don't know yet.)

NOTE: I own none of the fang gang and none of the Scooby gang. I could never be that lucky. But I do own the characters _I_ make up. The other stuff belongs to Joss.

A/N: This is my backup plan in case Angel gets cancelled, which I doubt. I know the new slayer thing has been done but guess what? I'm doing it now. So that makes it unique. Got it? Good. And Lela isn't your typical slayer. Trust me on that. I've set this up to be a type of TV show. So this will be considered episodes instead of chapters. OK? Great.

Also: The fang gang has defeated the beast. But they've decided that they have outgrown each other. So now they're going their separate ways. Oh, and Connor's fourteen. Still no sex with Cordy but rain of fire, the beast, and everything still happened. Including Lilah's death.

Episode 5 Los Angeles, CA 

          Lela and Connor sat in the living room of the mansion the following Monday morning after school. Angel had enrolled Connor at Lela's elementary school. Connor and Lela were playing a role-playing video game, sitting on the couch.

"I still can't believe the way I dusted that vamp," said Lela.

"Yeah. That stake thing was cool," said Connor, whose eyes were more focused on the game.

"I know. It was just so great. I finally destroyed my first vampire. It was all saving the world from evil and everything."

"Now try to save your world. I'm beating you at this game."

"Ha!" Lela scoffed. She turned to the door. "Oh, my gosh! Connor, I think something's breaking in."

"What?" Connor turned his head.

"Gotcha!" Lela exclaimed. A loud blasting sound came from the TV screen.

"Oh, man!" Connor groaned. "That trick was lame."

"Whatever. But it looks like I just destroyed _you_." Lela looked completely proud of the fact.

          Lela got up and went towards the kitchen. Connor followed her after a moment. Lela grabbed some meats and cheeses out of the refrigerator and went over to the table to make a sandwich.

"Connor, you hungry?" Lela asked, not looking up.

"Yeah," Connor replied.

          Lela busied herself making a ham and cheese sandwich for herself and a bologna and cheese for Connor, his favorite. She made sure to exclude the tomatoes on both sandwiches. She, too, didn't care for the red vegetable. She thought it was a vegetable, anyway. Lela thought it was ridiculous to refer to tomatoes as fruit.

"That was just so great," said Lela, finishing the sandwiches. "I beat the dust, literally, out of that vampire and I—" she turned to Connor, who had fangs in his mouth. "AAH!"

Connor laughed. He took the plastic fangs out of his mouth. "I had you going," he snickered.

"Hey, I didn't scream. That was just a really loud gasp."

"Yeah, right. AAH," Connor impersonated her scream. "You were scared."

"Quit it," Lela laughed. "And you're lucky that you're not really a vampire." Lela handed him his sandwich, which was on a plate. She took her own plate and led the way out of the kitchen.

"And why am I so lucky?" Connor asked.

"Because _I'm_ the slayer. I can royally kick any vampire's butt, including yours."

"Well, I'm the son of _two_ vampires. So show me what you got." Connor put his plate down on the living room table.

"Connor, please. You're my friend. I don't want to sock you."

"You're right. A girl couldn't take me, anyway. Slayer or no."

Lela was now insulted. "Fine. Bring it on, _Con_." She put her plate down.

          Lela took a small swing to the left side of Connor's chest. Connor caught her wrist and twirled her around a little. Lela attempted a kick but Connor grabbed her leg and twirled it as well. Lela looked as if she was practicing ballet.

"Come on. You can't take me. You're just a girl," Connor teased.

"Oh, we'll see, buddy. _I_ can take down any vamp." Lela stuck her tongue out at him.

"Any vamp?" Lela and Connor looked over at the front door. Angel had just walked in.

"Not you, Angel," said Lela. "You're kind of huge."

"Stretch the "kind of" part," said Connor.

          Faith walked down the stairs, to the living room. She saw the group and had heard most of the conversation.

"Kid, don't tell me you're still talking about that one vamp you took out," said Faith.

"Come on, Faith. You should have been there. I nailed him. Didn't I, Connor?" said Lela.

"She was pretty cool," said Connor.

"Yeah, well, you have a lot to learn. Taking down one vampire doesn't make the slayer," said Faith.

"Well, then what makes it?" Lela asked.

"Not showing off," Faith replied.

"Showing off?" Lela repeated. "Faith, I wasn't showing off. Maybe I'm just proud of my victory."

"Whatever." Faith went over and sat on the couch.

Lela sighed frustrated. "I'm going out for a while. I'll be back in a couple of hours." She went up to the front door and opened it. She turned to the group. "Not that you care what time I'm home, right, Faith?" Lela left out the door then.

"Uh, I'll go with her," said Connor. He left out the door as well.

Angel scowled at Faith. "What was that about?"

"I know," said Faith, getting up. She walked over to him. "You see what I get from this kid? Attitude."

"Lela doesn't look like the attitude type. In fact she's a nice kid."

"Yeah, well, don't let the girl scout medals fool you."

"Faith, what is the matter with you? Would it kill you to show some compassion for her? Lela's mom is in a mental institution, her father lives like a million miles away, she lost close friends to her family, and Kelvin pretty much bolted on her."

"Oh, boo-hoo. The poor little angel has it rough. Well, tough cookies to her. Some of us had it harder."

"Faith—"

"Look, whatever. I'm the guardian for a reason and this is my job. Thanks for the advice, all powerful father figure, but I think I have this under control," said Faith. She went back upstairs. Angel sighed heavily.

San Francisco, CA 

          A still angry Lela led herself and Connor all the way to San Francisco. Connor followed behind Lela through the darkening streets.

"Uh, didn't you tell Faith you'd be home in a couple of hours?" Connor reminded the young slayer.

"So what? You think Faith actually cares about me or what I do?" Lela asked.

"Well, she doesn't show it but—"

"Don't give me that old speech, Connor. It doesn't work."

"Fine, but where are we going?"

          Lela did not bother to answer him. Instead she just led the way to a small park near her old neighborhood. Lela went over and sat in one of the swings. She swung back and forth a little. Connor walked over and sat down in a swing next to her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I remember when I had these awful, horrible fights with my mother," Lela told him. "When we fought I came here to this park. Usually Kelvin came with me. He always listened to me and gave me good advice. I know Kelvin acts kind of… well, older but he is pretty wise. But now… (Sigh) he's not coming home. Maybe not ever."

"Come on," said Connor, putting his arm around her. "You can't talk like that."

"It's just crazy you know."

"Kelvin's like your brother, isn't he?"

"Kelvin is _exactly_ like a brother to me. My real brother is in college. He hasn't written me, phoned, or anything. We never got along, anyway. My family isn't exactly the Brady bunch. That's why Kelvin's family was always a second family for me."

"You're lucky to have a family, period."

Lela thought about what he said. "Oh, Connor, you have a real family. Angel really cares about you and—"

"No. I know he does. But… it's just us. No mother, no brother, or sister. The other AI members don't even live with us anymore. It's just so lonely. Why do you think I spend so much time at the mansion?"

Lela smiled. "I guess I'm like _you're_ second family."

"Yeah. I guess you are."

          The two smiled at each other. Soon Connor became lost in Lela's lovely brown eyes. Lela also got caught up in the moment. The two of them leaned in closer and closer, their lips almost touching. Lela quickly pulled back before their lips could make contact.

"Uh, why don't we head home? It's getting a little chilly, and, uh, um, I have finished my homework yet and, I, just…" Lela trailed off from her rambling.

"Fine," said Connor as if he was irritated. "Let's go."

          An ear-piercing scream filled the air then. Lela and Connor both jumped off of the swings. Lela ran out of the park quickly, followed by Connor. Lela turned a corner and saw a vampire holding onto a woman. Another vampire, a female, held the woman's baby in its arms. She got ready to lean in for the bite. Lela frowned and raced over to the trouble.

"Lela, wait!" Connor yelled.

          The slayer ignored him. She ran up to the scene of disturbance. The female vampire, holding the baby, stopped sinking her teeth close to the baby.

"What do we have here? Young meat?" the female vamp questioned.

"No. What you have here is a slayer," said Lela.

"A slayer?" the male vampire began to laugh. He tossed the woman away from him. "This should be good." The woman he'd been holding grabbed her baby and ran off without a thank you to Lela.

"I _am_ a slayer. And I don't like Satan's friends hurting innocent people," said Lela.

"Better call a cop then," said the female. "And make sure they baste themselves before they come over." She snickered.

"You think I'm afraid of you? Think again then."

          Lela pulled her stake from her pocket. She shot the arm that was holding the stake at the male vampire. He kicked the stake right out of her hand. Lela looked at her empty hand in surprise. That vampire had moved fast.  The female vampire grabbed Lela by the front of her neck. She swung Lela into the arms of her male partner.

"Goodbye, slayer." The male vampire pierced his teeth into the side of Lela's neck.

"Oh, AAH!" Lela screamed.

"Lela!" Connor yelled. He ran up. The male vamp stopped biting Lela. "Let her go!" Connor stabbed the female vampire in the chest with a stake he had in his hand. She turned to dust. "You're next!"

"Don't think so." The vampire turned to Lela. "Consider yourself lucky that you're not a real slayer. A true slayer wouldn't need accomplices." He threw Lela to the ground. The vampire leapt to a building and was gone.

"Lela!" Connor exclaimed. He got down on his knees quickly. He lifted Lela's upper body onto his lap. "Are you all right?"

Lela forced a smile but was in terrible pain. "I guess I showed them." Her eyes shut then.

Connor saw two very small holes in Lela's neck. "Oh, no!"

San Francisco, CA

          Connor managed to kick open the mansion door. He carried Lela into the hotel. Angel and Faith looked up from an old movie they were watching. Angel's eyes grew wide. Connor lay Lela down on the couch.

"What happened?" Angel demanded.

"She was attacked, by a vamp," Connor explained.

"What?" said Faith not believing her ears. She thought about something then. "Oh, my God. Is she—?"

"I don't know," said Connor. "I don't think he managed to sire her, thought."

Faith knelt down to Lela's side. She pushed back a lock of Lela's brown hair from her face. "Come on now, kid. Wake up. Don't go GRR on us."

"Glad to see I'm getting all of this attention from you, Faith," Lela whispered, her eyes unopened.

          Angel smiled and released a sigh of relief. Connor beamed as well. Faith managed a smile and stuck a pillow under Lela's head. Faith touched her head.

"Thank God, kid. Don't do this kind of thing to me. You scared the hell out of me."

"Since when do you care?" Lela murmured.

Faith frowned then. She got up and left out the door. Angel hesitated at first but went after the slayer. Faith sat on the front steps leading up to the mansion. She felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Angel.

"Can I sit down?" he asked.

"Sure," Faith replied. "Pull up a step."

Angel sat down next to her. "All right. What's the matter with you?"

"With me? She talked that way to _me_ and I'm still the problem?"

"Yes, you are. Faith, Lela could have been killed."

"It was her own fault. No one told her to rush into danger."

"No one told her not to, either." Faith sighed, not looking at him. "Faith, Lela doesn't understand what it means to be a slayer. She needs someone to teach her that."

"Look, I didn't ask for this nanny gig." Faith got up and began to walk. Angel went after her.

"Faith, you have to do this."

"Why should I?" Faith stopped walking and turned to him. "Why should I worry so much about this kid?"

"Because she's your responsibility. Just like Connor is mine."

          Angel's words echoed in Faith's ears. Responsibility? Did that mean anything to Faith? Faith turned her head away.

"Dammit," she cursed. "You're right."

"I know," said Angel. "Now you're responsibility is in there. You have to talk to her."

          With an annoyed sigh Faith headed back towards the mansion and inside. Angel smiled to himself, glad he had been right, and followed Faith inside. Inside the mansion, Connor looked over Lela. She'd opened her eyes but was still lying down.

"Get out, kid," said Faith, walking up to Connor. "I have to talk to her."

"I've got a name," said Connor.

"Well, get out then, Connie," said Faith.

"Come on, Connor," said Angel, smiling at Faith's name joke. Angel and Connor went upstairs.

Faith turned back to Lela. "How you feeling'?"

"Like I got a _really_ bad bee sting." Lela sat up a little. "Faith… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to talk to you that way."

"It's OK, I guess," said Faith. "I have been bitching the past week."

"Yeah," Lela agreed.

"Let's give this thing another shot. We're both stuck with this so we might as well accept it."

"Sounds like a deal to me. Faith?"

"What?"

"I think I'm going to pass out." Lela fell back on the couch.

Los Angeles, CA (next day)

          Faith walked up to Angel. He was sitting outside the hotel. Angel looked up from where he sat. He stood up as Faith walked over.

"Hey," Angel greeted.

"Hey back."

"How's Lela?"

"She's fine. She missed school today. I wanted the vamp bites to heal a little. You know she's a slayer when the kid can take it like a woman."

"Yeah. Guess what?"

"I don't play the whole guessing thing. What is it?"

"Connor and I are moving in."

Faith nearly snorted in laughter. "What?"

"I'm serious," said Angel.

"Who made that decision?"

"I did. We're over there every day. This will just save us a drive. And you can't say no."

"Oh, really?"

"No. Because _I_ just sold the hotel."

"Oh, my God. You are really serious."

"Really."

"All right. Fine. Can't say I don't need the help. That kid is harder than she looks."

"Then she's got the perfect guardian."

A/N: Well, in case you were concerned Lela's going to be fine. She's a slayer. She'll bounce back. I'm also guessing that those vampire bites hurt like heck. Please review and if you have any suggestions then don't be afraid to share.


	6. Episode 6 Training Woes

Title: Destiny Ahead: Season 1 

Description: This is the first season of an Angel spin-off. With AI going their separate ways Faith, Gunn, and Angel must now train the new slayer, Lela. Plus they have Connor and three other teens on their hands. Can they do it?

Rated: PG-13. (Rating just to be careful because of profanity, violence, etc. May change later. I don't know yet.)

NOTE: I own none of the fang gang and none of the Scooby gang. I could never be that lucky. But I do own the characters _I_ make up. The other stuff belongs to Joss.

A/N: This is my backup plan in case Angel gets cancelled, which I doubt. I know the new slayer thing has been done but guess what? I'm doing it now. So that makes it unique. Got it? Good. And Lela isn't your typical slayer. Trust me on that. I've set this up to be a type of TV show. So this will be considered episodes instead of chapters. OK? Great.

Also: The fang gang has defeated the beast. But they've decided that they have outgrown each other. So now they're going their separate ways. Oh, and Connor's fourteen. Still no sex with Cordy but rain of fire, the beast, and everything still happened. Including Lilah's death.

Episode 6 Los Angeles, CA 

          Lela lay completely relaxed in bed the following morning. She nearly snored. All of a sudden she felt bright lights on her eyelids. Lela's eyes shot open. Faith stood over her. Lela sat up a little.

"What are you doing?" Lela asked, her voice a mere whisper.

"Get up," said Faith, heading to the door.

"What?" Lela turned her head to her alarm clock. It read five o'clock. "Faith, it is five o'clock in the morning. Tell me the house is on fire or something."

"No. Get up. I need to start training you. I should have started a long time ago," the older slayer replied.

"Faith, with all respect, you're nuts. The sun isn't even up yet. I have school in four hours and I need some sleep," Lela moaned.

"You're not going to school today, kid. Now get up," Faith repeated.

"Not going? Faith, you can't just pull a kid out of school. That's not the way it works."

"Well, it is in my black sky world. Move it. You have five minutes to get dressed, starting now." Faith left the bedroom.

          Lela could barely get out of bed. She changed into a jogging suit. She still had bed head hair. But she didn't have time to brush it. Lela left her room and went downstairs with a large yawn.

"Faith!" Lela called wearily "Where are you?"

          Lela heard Faith's voice yelling for her to come downstairs to the basement. The fourteen-year-old headed downstairs. She hadn't really been in the basement for the small time she had been living with Faith. The basement was nearly three times larger than Lela's was at her old house.

"OK. What are we going to do here?" Lela asked.

Faith took a hanging crossbow off of a hook from the wall. "Ever seen one of these?"

"Uh, no. What is that? Can I see it?" Faith handed the crossbow over. "Wow. What is it?"

"It's called a crossbow. You shoot stakes or arrows out of it. In your case, stakes." 

Lela's eyes watched Faith pace back and forth as she talked. Even though she was tired Lela was pretty impressed. Faith seemed to know what she was talking about.

"How do you use it?" Lela asked.

Faith took the crossbow out of Lela's hands. She carefully aimed it at the back wall. Faith fired an arrow from the bow. The arrow seemed to whistle through the air as it shot into the wall. Lela's eyes widen. That looked noteworthy. Faith shoved the crossbow into Lela's arms.

"Try it," Faith told her.

"Uh, OK," said Lela uneasily. Lela went out to the same spot Faith had been standing. She stared at the wall and shot an arrow from the crossbow. It managed to bounce off the wall. "OK. That was weird. Why don't I—?" Faith snatched the crossbow from her.

"You call that a shot? What are you, fourteen or seventy? You shoot like an old lady."

"Faith, that was kind of my first time," said Lela.

"Who cares? You're a slayer. My grandma could make that shot. You'll never get a vamp in battle with that form."

"It wasn't my fault."

"Were you the one holding the bow?"

"Well, yeah, but—"

"Then it's your fault, cupcake," Faith snapped.

"What's going on?" Faith and Lela looked up at the basement door. Connor had just walked in.

"Training," Lela answered him.

"Faith's training _you_?" Connor asked, walking downstairs. "This should be a while."

"Back off, Connor," said Lela.

"Not exactly a harsh retort, kid," said Faith. "Now come on. We have to get to work. Your abilities have to start growing."

"Fine," Lela sighed. "But I'm starving."

"When you get this right then you just might get fed," said Faith.

Lela was shocked. "Uh, Faith, you can't really come between me and food."

Faith raised an eyebrow at her. "Want to try me?"

          Lela looked over at Connor. He mouthed silently to her "don't try." Lela took the hint and just let it go. For the rest of that morning Faith tried to teach Lela how to use the crossbow. Connor watched from a side. Lela slowly got better at shooting but she wasn't even close to Faith's style. Soon Angel came downstairs. He sat down next to Connor on the stairs, both of them watching the women.

"What's been going on down here all morning?" Angel asked his son.

"I think Faith is driving Lela up a wall," Connor replied.

"Oh. Is it fun to watch?"

"Definitely."

"All right, Faith," said Lela. "This is ridiculous. We've been down here for nearly _six_ hours and still no food. I really think they consider this child abuse in most countries."

"Suck it up, kiddo," said Faith. "It's time for your first patrol tonight."

"Patrolling? For vamps? I don't think so," said Lela.

"Well, _I_ do. So that pretty much says you do, too," said Faith. "Understood?"

"Very much so," replied Lela quickly.

"I have to see this," said Connor.

"Forget it, son. You're not going on this one. Lela needs _all_ the concentration she can get," said Angel.

"Gee, thanks, Angel," said Lela sarcastically.

San Francisco, CA (nightfall, 9:00 PM)

          Kelvin stalked around an alley. He'd been all over the town, demon hunting. His double ax touched close by his leg. Kelvin had been mostly living with his relatives but never stayed in one place. All he had on his mind were his family memories and death to evil. Suddenly he heard a scream.

          He raced out of the alley, turned the corner of a restaurant and saw a teenaged girl, not much older than him, and her mother being surrounded by dark slime covered demons. There were four of them. Kelvin formed a grimace. He never expected to fight so many at once. However he ran over to the scene, anyway.

"Hey!" Kelvin yelled. Each demon turned to him. Their faces were even more disgusting than their bodies. "Get away from them."

          One of the demons came upon Kelvin. They stared at each other for a long while. Swiftly the demon hurled off and smacked Kelvin's face. Kelvin crashed down hard on his arm, on the ground. The mother and daughter watched him, worried expressions on their faces.

"Fine. Don't listen to me. Don't say I ain't tell you," said Kelvin.

          Kelvin shot up then. With one quick strike of his ax he cut off the head of the demon that attacked him. The body collapsed to the ground. The other demons forget about the mother and daughter and came upon Kelvin. Kelvin and the demons began to go at it.

          They started to shoot blows at each other. Kelvin ducked nearly every punch that came his way. Kelvin sliced of the upper half of one of the demon's bodies. There were two left. Kelvin sparred back and forth with the shorter demon. Kelvin delivered a swift kick to the demon's lower section. The demon's back hit the ground. Kelvin dove his already bloody ax into the demon's gut, killing it.

          Finally Kelvin turned to the last demon. But he wasn't there. Kelvin formed a bewildered look. Unexpectedly Kelvin felt something grab his neck. The demon slammed Kelvin into a building, hanging onto his neck.

"Say goodbye, human," the demon whispered in a gruff voice.

"Goodbye," Kelvin choked.

          With that Kelvin stabbed the demon in his middle segment. The demon fell back, releasing Kelvin, and dying. Kelvin breathed in fresh air. He walked up to the mother and her daughter.

"Y'all all right?" Kelvin asked, rubbing his neck.

"Yes. Thank you so much young man," said the mother.

"Thanks. You're the best," said the daughter.

The mother added with a smile, "You're mother would be proud of you, honey."

Kelvin's face fell. He turned away from them. "Yeah… she would. Bye." Kelvin left down the street then. The woman and her daughter got into their car and drove off quickly.

          Faith and Lela were coming up the same street. Faith carried a stake. Lela had the crossbow. She hadn't stopped rubbing her eyes since they had left the mansion.

"Faith, I am bushed," said Lela.

"Stop complaining," Faith ordered. "At least I gave you dinner."

"It was a salad."

"So? You ate, didn't you?" Lela rolled her eyes.

"Why are we patrolling in San Francisco, anyway?" Lela asked.

"Because I want you to be so tired that you can't remember anything and you'll become a complete failure in life."

"I thought so."

          They came up to the dead demon bodies Kelvin had left. Faith stared down at the bodies. Lela looked as if she were smelling old cheese.

"Oh, gross. What are these?" Lela asked.

"Demons. And from the looks of it, freshly killed," said Faith. She heard sounds of crashing then. "And it also sounds like they aren't the only ones." Lela took off in the direction of the crash then. "Hey, kid, wait!" Faith followed after Lela. She couldn't figure out her direction when she turned the corner. "God! Stupid kid."

          Lela poked her head into an alley. Indeed there was one more of the demons Kelvin had been fighting. It roamed around in the garbage. The crash was glass and broken bottles. Lela walked into the alley but hesitated a little. She remembered the last time she rushed into a fight. A vampire had bit her. Lela aimed her crossbow.

"Stop," she said to the demon. It turned to her. "What are you?"

"I just became your worst nightmare," the demon hissed.

"I'm not afraid." Lela shot an arrow from her crossbow. It missed the demon by half an inch. "Oh, shoot!"

"Something you can't do," said the demon. He began to approach her. Lela walked backwards slowly.

"Uh-oh," she whispered to herself. The demon grabbed her then. "Uh-oh!"

 She whacked it with the crossbow upside the head. The bow had no affect. Lela smacked him again. He released her. Lela shot an arrow at him. It got into his foot. The demon yanked the arrow out of his leg. Green blood poured out from the leg. The demon, angrily, swiped Lela across the face. Lela flinched in pain. She touched her cheek. The demon had made a small cut.

The demon started to strike her again but a one-sided ax reached out and cut off his arm. Lela couldn't believe it. She turned and saw someone that she had never seen before, Charles Gunn. Gunn twirled his ax in his hand and chopped off the demon's head. The body fell. Lela gave him a grateful smile.

"Thank you," she said. "But who are you?"

"Gunn," he replied, touching his ax to the ground.

          Before she could say anything else Lela felt someone yank her arm. She turned her head and saw a very irate Faith.

"What's wrong, Faith?" Lela asked.

"Kid, what the hell is wrong with you?" Faith snapped, yanking Lela again. "You can just go jumping into danger like that. Have you lost it?"  
  


"Sorry. I wasn't really thinking," Lela apologized.

"Well, you were sort of close to getting killed rushing in like that," Faith continued to scold.

"Hey." Faith looked and saw Gunn.

"Gunn? What are you doing here?" Faith asked.

"You know him?" Lela asked.

"Yeah," said Faith. "Gunn here helped stop the near end of the world."

"You mean all that stuff that was going on in LA? That was real? I thought it was media stuff to attract tourist," said Lela.

"Yeah. Blotting out the sun and a killer beast are real attractions," said Gunn sarcastically. "How you doin', Faith?"

"Five by five," Faith repeated.

"What's with the kid? You into kidnapping now?" Gunn asked.

"Hi," Lela spoke up. "I'm Lela Winters."

"The vampire slayer," Faith added.

"Slayer?" Gunn repeated. He looked at Lela. "How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

Gunn said to Faith, "What's she doing with you?"

"I'm her new guardian. The powers that be decided to screw with me," Faith replied.

"Uh, me, too," said Lela. "Thanks for the rescue."

"It's OK," said Gunn.

"Figures," said Faith. "Somebody had to rescue you. Girl, you're being a serious screw up here."

"You spelled that out a little earlier," said Lela.

Gunn laughed. "Faith, you seen Angel lately?"

"Seen him? I'm _living_ with him and his little brat. Where have you been?"

"Around," Gunn replied.

"Listen you wanna head back to LA with us? You look a little beat," said Faith.

"Cool," Gunn answered.

As the trio began to walk Faith took hold of Lela's arm. "Don't even think about doing that super slayer stunt again. I'm not kidding around." Faith caught up with Gunn. Lela formed a grimace and followed after the two adults.

Los Angeles, CA (three and a half hours later)

          Once at the hotel Gunn quickly got caught up with Angel. The two of them stood out in front of the mansion talking. Angel caught Gunn up on everything that'd been going on.

"Whoa," said Gunn. "Faith is some kid's baby-sitter?"

"Yeah," Angel replied.

"How's it going?"

"Better than it started." Angel leaned against the wall of the house. "We all have to come around a little."

"Maybe I could help you with that," said Gunn.

"What are you saying?" Angel asked.

"I'm saying maybe you need me for the hundredth time."

"You sure that's not the other way around, Chuck?"

"Watch the Chuck. What do you think Faith would say to a new roommate?"

"I could tie her down."

"Man, she'd kick your ass."

"True. But it could be worth it."

A/N: OK, I'll explain the deal with Gunn in the next episode. Reviews and ideas would be appreciated.__


	7. Episode 7 Mere Dream

Title: Destiny Ahead: Season 1 

Description: This is the first season of an Angel spin-off. With AI going their separate ways Faith, Gunn, and Angel must now train the new slayer, Lela. Plus they have Connor and three other teens on their hands. Can they do it?

Rated: PG-13. (Rating just to be careful because of profanity, violence, etc. May change later. I don't know yet.)

NOTE: I own none of the fang gang and none of the Scooby gang. I could never be that lucky. But I do own the characters _I_ make up. The other stuff belongs to Joss.

A/N: This is my backup plan in case Angel gets cancelled, which I doubt. I know the new slayer thing has been done but guess what? I'm doing it now. So that makes it unique. Got it? Good. And Lela isn't your typical slayer. Trust me on that. I've set this up to be a type of TV show. So this will be considered episodes instead of chapters. OK? Great.

Also: The fang gang has defeated the beast. But they've decided that they have outgrown each other. So now they're going their separate ways. Oh, and Connor's fourteen. Still no sex with Cordy but rain of fire, the beast, and everything still happened. Including Lilah's death.

Episode 7 Los Angeles, CA 

          The following week, on a Tuesday, after school, Lela swirled around with a crossbow in her hands. She took a large leap to the coffee table, nearly falling. Lela took another small twirl around, actually falling. Luckily, the crossbow wasn't loaded. Lela climbed back to the table and aimed her bow at a painting that hung on a back wall.

"Evil, feel my wrath." Lela shot the crossbow but of course no arrow or stake came out of it. "Ha! That's one for the slayer." She twirled the crossbow and blew at it as if she'd just fired a gun.

"Nice one." Lela nearly jumped. She looked over and saw Gunn. "Good act, kid."

Lela smiled at him. "Oh, Gunn." She jumped off the table. "I thought you were Faith."

"Nope. What are you doing?" Gunn leaned against a wall.

"Faith told me to practice frequently."

"Hmm?" Gunn walked up and took the crossbow out of her hands. "Looks like you're goofing."

"I know. I'm a teenager. I have a very low attention span," said Lela.

Gunn smirked. "You kind of remind me of somebody?"

"Who? Wait. It's not a demon or anything is it? Because that would be really unflattering."

"_No_. It's just… someone who could make me laugh. She was great."

"Who?"

"Never mind," Gunn sighed. He took the keys to his truck off the table. "I'm going for a ride. Later." Gunn put her crossbow down on the table before he left out the front door.

Lela picked up the bow again. "Evil, you will meet your _doom_!"

San Francisco, CA (a few hours later)

          Gunn just drove around. He thought about everything that had been going on recently. AI breaking up, the beast, the sun scare, and meeting up with Faith and Angel again. Connor had quickly started getting on his nerves again. But Lela seemed like a breath of fresh air usually.

          Another driver, Kelvin, rode down the street on his bike. He had a large duffel bag on his back. Kelvin hadn't really been in touch with Lela since the night she, Kelvin, and Connor went to Kelvin's grandfather's house.

          Gunn noticed a small café as he drove up. He slowly parked in between to empty cars. Kelvin, stuck in his own thoughts, accidentally crashed his bike into the side of Gunn's truck. Gunn, completely irate, climbed out of the car on the opposite side. Kelvin couldn't believe it. How could he not have seen the truck? He saw Gunn coming over to him.

"Hey, kid, what do you think you're doing?" Gunn snapped.

"Sorry," Kelvin apologized. "I ain't see it."

"You blind or something? You dinted the side."

Kelvin looked at the truck. "No, I ain't blind. I ain't kill it or nothin'. I was just thinking."

"Could have fooled me."

"I said I'm sorry. Now I gotta—" Kelvin, looking up at the roof of the café, stopped himself. He saw a very cloaked figure standing on top of the small restaurant. The figure made an inhuman leap across to another building and was gone. "I gotta go." Kelvin sped off on his bike.

"Hey, wait!" Gunn yelled. Gunn climbed into his truck and went after Kelvin.

          Kelvin followed the direction of the shrouded figure. He pulled his bike into an alley. Kelvin leapt off the bike, making it fall to the ground. He abandoned the vehicle when he saw the figure from the café enter an old storehouse down from the alley. Kelvin ran off into the building.

          He looked around. The building was dark and empty. Suddenly the figure Kelvin had been following leapt in front of him. It took off its cloak. Unknown to Kelvin, it was the vampire that had nearly sired Lela.

"Shouldn't you be doing homework or something, kiddo?" the vampire questioned. 

"I rather do handy work," Kelvin replied.

          Kelvin's leg swung in the air, landing a swift kick to the side of the vampire's face. Kelvin walloped him in the chest, kicked in rapid motions, pulled his ax from the duffel bag. With one good swing of the ax the vampire dusted.

"Fun," Kelvin said to himself.

"Hey, kid." Kelvin turned and saw Gunn approaching him. "What was _that_?"

"I'm a hunter, _demon_ hunter."

"Hold on. Who the hell are you?"

"Kelvin Anderson, a progeny of the last Anderson hunters." Kelvin stuffed his ax back into the duffel bag. "Bye."

"Hold on," said Gunn. "You hungry?"

"I guess so," Kelvin replied.

"Come on."

"Hold up there. Kelvin Anderson don't go nowhere with no strangers."

"Gunn." Gunn held out his hand for Kelvin to shake. Kelvin shook his hand. "That enough intro for ya?"

"It'll do."

          Gunn helped Kelvin put his bike into the back of the truck. Kelvin climbed into the front seat with Gunn. Gunn parked in front of the café again. Once inside both of them ordered the cheeseburger special with coke. Kelvin ate very keenly. He hadn't eaten anything the entire day.

"Careful, kid. You don't want to choke yourself." Gunn took a gulp of his coke.

"Sorry," said Kelvin. "I was hungry. So who you, anyway?"

"Former vamp hunter."

"Vampires? Hate him."

"You ain't the only one, kid," said Gunn.

"I'm looking for my sister, too. I'm tryin' to find the demon that stole 'er. But I ain't got no luck so far."

"How long you been at it?"

"About a week."

"I know how you feel."

"What?"

"Never mind."

Los Angeles, CA (night)

          Connor and Angel sat in the living room listening to Faith lecture Lela about how a crossbow is used for killing purposes only. Lela pretty much tuned her out. Faith's lectures were rare but never worth listening to.

"Faith, no offense. But I'm starving," said Lela.

"You're always starving," said Faith. "Starvation plus grief will equal to strength."

Lela stood up from the couch she and Faith were sitting on. "And pizza plus soda equals to a full stomach and a _happy_ slayer."

"I don't know," said Connor. "You're looking a little stocky." Lela clouted him in the arm. "Hey, ouch. What'd I say?"

"Connor, first rule of women, _never_ insult their weight," said Kelvin.

"Thanks, Dad. I'll write it down."

"Giving your son demeaning advice," said Faith. "Ain't that sweet?"

"Yeah," said Angel.

          Right then Gunn walked through the door. Kelvin was right behind him. Lela couldn't believe it. She walked up and gave him a hug. Kelvin hugged her back, glad to see her.

"Hey. Kelvin, what are you doing here? Where have you been?" Lela asked.

"I followed Gunn here. You know him?" Kelvin asked.

"Yes. But, Gunn, how'd you find Kelvin?"

"The kid ran into my ride. He killed a vamp, too. He's pretty good," said Gunn.

Lela couldn't believe it. "Really? You killed a vamp?"

"Yeah. It ain't the only one, though. I killed other vamps. I took down some demons, too."

Lela's mouth nearly dropped open. "Whoa. The kid's better than you, Le-girl," said Faith.

"Thanks, Faith," Lela muttered to herself sarcastically.

"I heard that," said Connor.

"_No_, you didn't," said Lela, giving him a hard look. She turned to Kelvin. "So what have you been up to?"

"Killing demons… looking for Lanai."

"Really? Any luck?" Lela asked.

"No," Kelvin replied sadly.

"I'm sorry," said Lela.

"I could use a little time to… chill." Kelvin looked at Faith. "Could I stay a while?"

"Whatever. This place is suddenly a hotel, anyway," Faith replied.

          That night Kelvin settled into the room Faith gave him. The fourteen-year-old had brought a couple pair of jeans and a few t-shirts with him, along with his ax. Kelvin fell asleep quickly. He hadn't been getting much rest since he started into the "family business."

          Kelvin slowly drifted off. When he opened his eyes again he wasn't in his bed. He wasn't even in the mansion. Kelvin stood in his old room of his previous house. How had he gotten there? Kelvin peeked his head out of his bedroom and couldn't believe what he saw… nothing. There was nothing all around. The rest of his house was gone. Nothing but bright white illumination shown.

          He stepped out of his bedroom and touched down on the white. He did not fall into space or anything. Kelvin left his bedroom. Without warning he went flying. Literally, he flew. But he wasn't in control of it. Kelvin landed in front of a bedroom door with a hello kitty poster on it. Kelvin opened the door and saw that it was his sister, Lanai's, room. He slowly stepped inside.

"Kelvin, you're finally here." Kelvin looked up. His little sister stood before him. Where had she come from. She hadn't been there before. "Where you been?"

"Lanai!" Kelvin exclaimed. He ran up to hug her but went right through her body. Kelvin looked puzzled.

"It's not my fault," said Lanai, who didn't talk nearly as southern as her older brother. "I've been looking for you."  
  


"I been lookin' for you. Where you been, Lanai? I miss you," said Kelvin.

"Oh, Kelvin, it's not my fault. They got me."

"Who got you?"

"Them."

"Them?"

"Yeah. They have me. I'm so scared. I'm in a weird place. It's so scary here. I want to go home but they won't let me."

"Who are they? Who doin' this to you?" Kelvin demanded.

"They're crazy. They're hurting me! I've been trying to talk to you. And Rodney and Mama. Where are they?"

Kelvin just realized. She didn't know. "Lanai, they…" Suddenly Lanai looked as if her body was fading. "Lanai?"

"Oh, no. They know! Kelvin, they're gonna get me. Help me!"

"Lanai!" Kelvin tried to grab her but disappeared. "Let her go!" Kelvin didn't know whom he was talking to. He wanted her back. "Let her GO!"

          Kelvin awoke then with a huge gasp. He looked towards his window. The sun was almost up. Kelvin looked at the clock near his bed. Six o'clock. Kelvin lay his head down on his pillow panting. He made a decision then. Kelvin got out of bed quickly then. He changed into a different pair of jeans and one of his t-shirts. Kelvin grabbed his ax and left the house then.

          A couple of hours later a yawning Lela came down the hall and knocked on Kelvin's door. She got no reply. She knocked harder.

"Kelvin, come on. We should talk," Lela called. "Kelvin?" She opened the door and saw his empty bed. "Oh, man."

          Lela changed clothes and attached a quick note to her door in case anyone woke up before she left. As she left she remembered something. Lela went back upstairs, grabbed her crossbow, and left the house in a hurry.

San Francisco, CA (three hours later)

          Kelvin sat on the bed in Lanai's room. He could not stop thinking about her. He also couldn't make heads or tails about the message. Lela walked into the bedroom then. Kelvin looked surprised to see her.

"What you doin' here?" he asked.

"Looking for you," she replied. "I thought you'd be here."

"Lanai talked to me."

"She did?" Lela sounded excited. She sat down next to him. "Are you serious? Where is she?"

"She ain't here. It was in my dream last night."

Lela's face fell. "Oh, well, Kelvin, you know, that was probably just a—"

"Dream. No it wasn't. It was for real. I know it. My sister need me. And I'm go find her."

"What? You mean alone? Forget it."

"Lela—"

"No, Kelvin. I want to help you. I'm the slayer. And evil has taken away somebody pretty good. You're not the only one who wants her back."

Kelvin sighed. He was defeated. "Thanks. Let's get outta here."

"Wait. I think I hear something."

"What?"

          Lela stood up from the bed. She went around to the closet. As soon as the door opened a vampire came flying out. Kelvin grabbed his ax. But the vamp suddenly dusted. Lela stood with her aimed crossbow.

"Oh, yeah. I _knew_ I heard something," she said.

Kelvin smirked. "Good one."  
  


"Thank you. God, vamps will take over anybody's house."

"It'll just bring the property value up."

A/N: I stayed up late trying to finish this so you people owe me one. And if _anything_ confuses you let me know and I'll answer some questions. Oh, and sorry if the characterization is off. It happens. But no worries. I'll fix it.


	8. Episode 8 Smittin'

Title: Destiny Ahead: Season 1 

Description: This is the first season of an Angel spin-off. With AI going their separate ways Faith, Gunn, and Angel must now train the new slayer, Lela. Plus they have Connor and three other teens on their hands. Can they do it?

Rated: PG-13. (Rating just to be careful because of profanity, violence, etc. May change later. I don't know yet.)

NOTE: I own none of the fang gang and none of the Scooby gang. I could never be that lucky. But I do own the characters _I_ make up. The other stuff belongs to Joss.

A/N: This is my backup plan in case Angel gets cancelled, which I doubt. I know the new slayer thing has been done but guess what? I'm doing it now. So that makes it unique. Got it? Good. And Lela isn't your typical slayer. Trust me on that. I've set this up to be a type of TV show. So this will be considered episodes instead of chapters. OK? Great.

Also: The fang gang has defeated the beast. But they've decided that they have outgrown each other. So now they're going their separate ways. Oh, and Connor's fourteen. Still no sex with Cordy but rain of fire, the beast, and everything still happened. Including Lilah's death.

Episode 8 Los Angeles, CA 

          At school that Thursday Kelvin, Lela, and Connor sat in their homeroom taking a math quiz. Connor's attention was less on the quiz and more on Lela. Connor sat behind Kelvin and Lela, _directly_ behind Lela.

          It felt strange. Connor could not understand it. Lela just seemed terrific to him. She was so beautiful, long chestnut brown hair, brown eyes, and a bright tooth smile. It had just been a friendship thing between Connor and Lela at first but since that night at the park, when Lela nearly got bitten Connor could not stop thinking about her. What was the problem?

          Connor's thoughts were interrupted by the alarm clock on the teacher's desk going off, signaling that the test was over. The school bell also went off. Luckily Connor had managed to finish the test, squeezing it in between biting his nails and staring at Lela.

          The students began to file out of the classroom, each handing in their quiz, and heading to their next class. Connor followed Lela and Kelvin over to their lockers. Connor's locker was the first in the row. Lela's was the last and Kelvin's came right before Lela's.

"Hey, Kelvin, what do you think you got on that test?" Lela asked him.

"Can't say. Probably a B," Kelvin replied, taking a science book from his locker.

"You'd be lucky," said Lela. "With these vamps and everything that's been going on I've barely had time to focus on school."

"Better get on the ball," said Kelvin. "Testing start in a couple months."

"I know," Lela cringed at the thought. She looked at Connor who had not said anything. He pretended to be busy at his locker. "Hey, Connor, what do you think you got?"

"Oh." Connor looked over at them. "Well, uh, I don't know. I'm not so good at math."

"Don't let it get you down," said Lela, shaking her head, her hair moving with her. "Math is evil."

"Evil. Why don't we go lookin' for _that_ after school?" Kelvin suggested.

Lela moaned slightly. "I'm stuck at the mansion. After Faith gets through killing me, I mean _training_ me, I have to do some serious studying. So no vamp spree for me."

"But you're the slayer, Lela," said Connor.

"School come first," said Kelvin. "And I gotta get to science." He closed his locker. "Bye, y'all." He left down the hall.

"Oh, God. I have to get to gym. I am so not up for this," said Lela. "I swear, Connor, I'm going to have a stress attack one day." Lela closed her locker. Connor smiled a little. "I'll talk to you later." She headed upstairs to the gym room.

          Connor leaned against his locker. He could not even consider Lela having a math problem or any other school issue. She seemed so smart and together. Connor did not have long to think about it. He hurried off to history.

San Francisco, CA (later that afternoon)

          Gunn walked up to the mansion door, finishing off a cup of coffee. He noticed a long box nearby. Gunn knelt down to the box, examining it. It was addressed to Faith. Gunn unlocked the front door with his key and dragged the box inside.

"Hey, Faith!" Gunn yelled. He dragged the box over to the coffee table. "Faith!" He yelled louder that time.

          After the third call Gunn figured that she must not have been home. He put his coffee cup down, abandoning the box, and went upstairs.

          A few minutes later Lela and Connor walked through the door. Kelvin had left them to go on a demon patrol. Lela had told him that it was not dark enough for most demons but Kelvin went off, anyway. When Connor and Lela put their book bags down on the coffee table that's when they noticed the box.

"What's this?" Lela wondered.

Connor looked at the box. "It's for Faith."

"Where is she?"  
  
"Hey, Faith!" No answer. Connor shrugged. "Guess she's not home."

Lela didn't take her eyes off the box. "Uh, yeah. Guess she's not."

"Lela, I'm gonna get something to eat. You hungry?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure. Thanks."

          Connor went into the kitchen. Lela walked over closer to the large box. She checked the box over. Yes, it was addressed to Faith. Lela looked around. Connor was still in the kitchen and no one else was around. Lela slowly opened up a flap of the box, carefully, to make sure she could just tape it back.

          As she did so the front door opened. In walked Faith. Faith saw Lela, playing prowler. Faith quietly locked the door and stood over Lela. Lela tried to get through all the foam and bubble wrap inside the box.

"Hey!" Faith yelled.

Lela nearly jumped a mile. Her heart beat rapidly. She saw Faith and released a sigh of relief. "Oh, it's you, Faith. Why are people always sneaking up on me?"

"Because you're always doing something stupid?"

"That could be it."

Faith pulled the box closer to her. She saw her name on it. "You know. You can go to jail for something like this. I'll personally testify against you."

"Glad to see we're getting so close," said Lela. "What's in this, anyway?"

"Weapons," Faith replied, taking the foam and bubble wrap out of the box.

"For real? Let me see." Lela rushed over to the box.

"Who said weapons?" Connor asked, walking out of the kitchen, with two plates in his hand. Both had hero sandwiches on them. "Here, Lela."

"Thanks," Lela smiled at him. "Faith, where'd you get the weapons?"

"Ordered."

"You ordered them?" Lela asked. "There's a catalog for this kind of thing?"

"Angel suggested the place. We could have just used his old ones from the hotel but that wasn't working for me. These will slash a guy's ass," said Faith.

"Hey." Connor pulled out a short sword. The blade was a sparkling iron and the handle was silver. "This is cool."

"Oh, yeah. That's a rookie's sword," said Faith.

"Rookie? Doesn't look like it. Can I use this? This is awesome."

"Knock yourself out. Literally," Faith replied.

"Thanks." Connor jumped up and immediately started twirling the new weapon around.

"Hey, wait. What's this?" Lela pulled out a large crossbow. It looked as if it had just been made. Long stakes and arrows accompanied it. "Oh, cool."

"Yeah." Faith took the crossbow. "This is a mark of a slayer. Vamps won't know what hit 'em."

"Really? Can I use it?"

"You're kidding, right? You are beyond amateur, kid. You'd probably hurt yourself or something."

"I so love the encouragement," said Lela sarcastically. "And I kind of need to ask a favor. Could we hold off on the training to do? I'm starting to slack a little in school."  
  
"Fine, I guess. But look forward to two hours worth tomorrow," Faith replied, rummaging through the box.

"Lucky me." Lela heard a noise and looked behind her. Connor had accidentally chopped a plant in two with the sword, breaking its pot.

"Uh, sorry," he said.

Lela giggled. "Good one, Connor." She took her sandwich and headed upstairs.

Connor sighed tossing the sword to the side. "OK." Faith stood up. "This is the part where I pretend I care about whatever's going on with you, right?"  
  


"I guess so."

"Well, spill it, I guess."

"It's nothing. It's just that Lela… she'll never take me seriously." Connor went upstairs sadly. Faith gave him an odd look as he left.

          Kelvin was downtown going toe to toe with a human looking demon inside of a boarded up house. Kelvin landed a hard kick to the demon's upper abdomen, making him go flying into a wall. He then began to pummel the demon in the face. Kelvin held his ax to the evil creature's throat.

"What you know about Lanai Anderson?" Kelvin demanded.

"I don't know her!" the demon snapped. "Never heard of her."

"Too bad then." Kelvin chopped off his head with the ax then. "You might've been useful for somethin'."

          Kelvin flipped his ax over his shoulder and started to leave the old house. Just then he heard something shifting around. Kelvin jumped and got his ax ready. He looked around the house for something moving.

"Who there?" Kelvin yelled.

          No answer came. Kelvin figured it must have been a rat or something. He put his ax back over his shoulder and began to leave again. Unknown to him someone watched him leave from behind a couple of boxes.

          Back at the mansion Connor stared into the mirror in his bedroom. He had been practicing for nearly an hour on how to address Lela. Connor cleared his throat and went for another go at it.

"Lela, I'm thinking we should talk." Connor dismissed that approach.

"Hey, babe, let's talk." He slapped himself for saying that one.

"Lela, what's up, home slice? God, I can't believe I just said that."

"What are you doing?" Angel asked, who had been staring at the doorway.

"Dad." Connor was surprised. "I thought it wasn't nice to sneak up on people."

"It is if it's Lela. What are you doing?" Angel asked again.

"Nothing."

"Something," Angel countered. "Now tell me or I might have to chain you to the floor and whack you with something. Some say it's child abuse, I call it what works."

"Fine," Connor sighed. "Have you seen Lela?"

"Uh, you mean recently?"

"No. I mean actually _seen _her. She's so… well, I can't describe it."

"I don't believe it."

"What?"

"Son, I think you have a thing for Lela."

"No, I don't. Do I?"

Angel sat on the bed. "You tell me."

"Well, I sit behind her in class sometimes and I just… I like the way she holds her pencil."

"OK. My son has it bad. Do me a favor and give up on this ridiculous thing. You need to concentrate on school, Connor."

"But, Dad—"

"Don't argue with me. You don't have time for the whole dating thing. And I don't feel like giving any _talks_. So give it up."

          Angel left out of the room then. Connor mocked what he said. It sounded ridiculous. Why should he have to give it up just because his father said so? Connor left out his room and poked his head into Lela's, which was right next door. She sat at her desk working on some homework. Connor smiled as she worked the pencil. Lela looked over and saw him.

"Is everyone going to keep sneaking up on me?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Connor. "I wasn't trying to."

"It's OK." Lela smiled and put down her pencil. "Did you want something?"

"No. Not really. I was wondering if maybe we could talk about something, though."

"Really? Like what?"

"Like… well, that thing that happened in the park."

Lela said quickly, "You know I have a lot of homework to do. I don't really feel like this right now."

"But, I—"

"Please, Connor," said Lela. She went over and started to close the door. "Maybe later." She shut the door in his face. Connor sighed. Was it something he said?

A/N: I know. It's too short and lacks plot. But I have a truckload of homework to do, which I haven't even started on. So if my grades completely fall then guess what? I won't have any computer time at all. Which means no writing time. Which means no fan fiction for you. I think that message was clear. So review and get me motivated!


	9. Episode 9 Bird Brains

Title: Destiny Ahead: Season 1 

Description: This is the first season of an Angel spin-off. With AI going their separate ways Faith, Gunn, and Angel must now train the new slayer, Lela. Plus they have Connor and three other teens on their hands. Can they do it?

Rated: PG-13. (Rating just to be careful because of profanity, violence, etc. May change later. I don't know yet.)

NOTE: I own none of the fang gang and none of the Scooby gang. I could never be that lucky. But I do own the characters _I_ make up. The other stuff belongs to Joss.

A/N: This is my backup plan in case Angel gets cancelled, which I doubt. I know the new slayer thing has been done but guess what? I'm doing it now. So that makes it unique. Got it? Good. And Lela isn't your typical slayer. Trust me on that. I've set this up to be a type of TV show. So this will be considered episodes instead of chapters. OK? Great.

Also: The fang gang has defeated the beast. But they've decided that they have outgrown each other. So now they're going their separate ways. Oh, and Connor's fourteen. Still no sex with Cordy but rain of fire, the beast, and everything still happened. Including Lilah's death.

Episode 9 Los Angeles, CA 

          Lela ran down the street hurriedly as the sun was setting. She fell over a can that was in her way. Lela quickly got up and continued the run. Her hair flew left and right with her. As Lela ran pass an alley a hand reached out and grabbed her. It was Angel.

"Oh, come on," Lela whined. "That so didn't count."

"Yes, it did. Sorry, kiddo. You failed that one," said Angel.

"What'd I do wrong?" Lela asked.

"Running the way you did. Your guard wasn't up. Any vamp could have gotten to you."

"OK. I'll work on that. Running isn't exactly my specialty."

"Obviously." Faith walked into the alley.

"I'll work on it. Besides it was just training. Angel wouldn't have exactly bitten me, anyway," said Lela.

"Don't count on it. At the rate you were going I was getting hungry," said Angel.

"Yeah, well, I'm hungry now. So let's wrap this thing up," said Faith.

"Finally," Lela sighed.

The three of them picked up food at a nearby burger place and headed back to the mansion. When they walked in Kelvin was cleaning his ax from his latest demon hunt. Connor did his homework, sitting in a chair, in the corner. Gunn channel surfed. He sat on the couch next to Kelvin. Kelvin looked up.

"How you do?" Kelvin asked Lela.

"Uh, better than last time," Lela replied, as she and the others put their bags of food down on the coffee table.

"What you do now?" Kelvin asked bluntly.

"_Nothing_." Lela pretended to feel insulted. "That hurts you know."

"Uh-huh," said Kelvin, not believing her.

"What you got to eat?" Gunn asked, not looking from the TV.

"Enough," Faith replied.

Angel went over to Connor as the others began to dig into the food. "Actually I think we got enough to keep even you full, son."

"Great," said Connor softly.

"Is something bothering you?"

"No. Nothing."

"Hey, Connor," said Lela, looking over at him. "We got the cheese fries things you like."

Connor glared at her. "I'm not hungry." His voice was dark. He grabbed his homework and went upstairs angrily.

          Angel looked at Lela. She shrugged and went back to the food. The truth was Lela had a pretty good idea of what was wrong with Connor. He had been acting weird since she shut the door in his face two nights before. Lela had no idea why Connor would like her, anyway. It couldn't be because she was a slayer. She wasn't exactly good at it.

          A little while later Lela went upstairs with a plate in her hand. The plate had a cheeseburger and cheese fries in it. Lela carried a canned soda in her hand. She had to knock on Connor's door with her foot.

"Who is it?" Connor called.

"Uh, it's me, Lela. I got something for you." Connor opened the door then.

"What?" he asked.

"I know you said you weren't hungry but since you're a guy and guys are _always_ hungry, I guess, then I thought you might be. I put salt on your cheese fries, just the way you like it." Lela held the plate out to him.

Connor took it. "Thanks." They stood in silence for a few seconds. "What now?"

"Connor, are you by any chance mad at me about something?" Lela asked.

Connor went into his room. "Why?" He sat his food down on his bed and sat down.

"Oh, no reason. Besides the biting my head off thing-y that you're doing lately," said Lela, leaning against his door.

"Maybe I don't want to talk to you. You're not the center of my world you know. What makes _you_ so special?"

"Uh, the big brown eyes?" Lela joked. Connor gave her a funny look. "Just trying to ease the tension. Can we talk?"

"What is it we're doing now?"

"Connor… please?"

Connor sighed. He chewed on one of the cheese fries. "Fine. Talk."

Lela smiled and sat in a chair near his bed. "OK. I get this weird feeling that you might like me."

"I do."

"What do you mean you do?"

"It's the truth."

"I'm new to this whole guy liking me thing but aren't you suppose to beat around the bush and say something snotty to me? Is that a stereotype?"

"I don't know. I just don't wanna lie to you."

"OK. So you like me. That's… cool."

"It is?" Connor got excited. "Then do you like me back?"

Lela was at a crossroads then. She finally replied, "Of course I like you. You're a great person. Who wouldn't like you?"  
  
"How about we go out?"

"Out? What do you mean?"

"I mean let's go out somewhere. That's what people do when they like each other, right?"

Lela sighed. Connor had no idea about life. "That's exactly right," Lela lied. "Let's go out. How about tomorrow?"

"Great. It'll be fun. You're the best, Lela." 

"Yes. The best." Lela felt uneasily. "I'll talk to you later then." She left out of the room feeling like someone shot an arrow right through her brain.

          That night Kelvin paced back and forth in his bedroom. Lanai had not gotten back to him since the dream Kelvin had. He just wished that he could get some type of a sign from her. Kelvin went over and pulled up his window. He stuck nearly his entire upper body out of it. Kelvin stared deeply into the dark blue-black like sky. He sighed deeply and prayed to himself.

"God, just let her be all right."

          Suddenly Kelvin saw what looked like a shooting star. But there was something wrong. The star was heading right for _him_! Kelvin pulled himself back into his bedroom. The star got closer and closer. When it got its closet Kelvin saw that it wasn't a star at all. It was a bird. The bird looked completely strange. It was bigger than a surfboard and its beak was long and sharp. The wings of the bird were _thick_ with clumpy feathers but he easily flew. The winged creature crashed right through Kelvin's window.

          Kelvin raced over to his light switch and turned on the light. He could not believe it. A huge bird had just landed in his room.

"Whoa now," said Kelvin. "I ain't go hurt you. Just take it easy."

"Shut up, punk," said the bird. His English was as clear as day. "I'm calling the shots here."

"What the heck?" Kelvin couldn't believe his ears.

"Where are they?" the bird demanded.

"Who?"

"The girls. The slayers. I know there's a new slayer in this house. And a former slayer."

"What you care about them?"

"I don't. I just have orders."

"Uh-uh. You ain't real. I'm havin' a dream."

          The bird held up its wings. Suddenly razor sharp feathers came flying at Kelvin. The feathers stuck made Kelvin get stuck to the wall.

"Still a dream, kid?" the bird asked.

"I don't think so."

"Just tell the slayers to stop what they're doing. They're useless to the cause. Bye now." The bird flew back out the broken window.

          Kelvin manage to tear himself away from the wall. Had that really happen. Had a large bird just come into his room and threaten the slayers? Kelvin decided that it wasn't the cheeseburger he had before bed in his head.

          The next morning Kelvin followed Lela through the house demanding that she'd listen to him. He was explaining about everything that had happened in his bedroom the last night. Lela just could not believe it.

"Kelvin, I'm sorry. But I find it impossible to believe that a huge bird thing came into your room," said Lela.

"Lela, I'm tellin' you that it's true. I saw it with both my eyes. That thing says for you and Faith to stop what you doin'," Kelvin insisted.

"What are you talking about?" Faith looked up from the magazine she was reading in the living room.

Kelvin looked at her. "A big ol' bird came into my room with a threat."

Faith raised an eyebrow at him. "Uh, kid, just a thought, but maybe you should lighten up on the fast foods."

"No. Look, I'm tellin' you that a bird came into _my_ bedroom and said you and Lela gotta stop what you doin'. The slayer thing," said Kelvin.

Faith looked at Lela. Lela said, "He's been through a lot." Kelvin looked annoyed. Lela noticed the look. "Kelvin, are you sure it wasn't just a dream? You _have_ been through a _lot_ and stress could be getting to you."

"And it could come in the form of poultry," Faith added.

"I guess you right," said Kelvin. "I have been feelin' some tension." He shrugged.

          After school Lela and Connor went on their date later that afternoon in LA. They went to a small pizza place and ordered a medium. Lela and Connor both ate the pizza hungrily but neither of them said much between chewing and drinking soda.

Lela wiped her face with a napkin and decided to break the silence. "Hey, Connor, I noticed something."

"What?" Connor sipped his drink.

"It's just that I've noticed you don't really have any interests besides killing vamps and demons. What do you do for fun?"  
  


Connor didn't really know how to answer. "I don't know." He started to drink again.

Lela smiled. "Are your experiences in life going to be drinking soda, watching TV, and killing vampires?"

"Experiences?"

"Well, we're teenagers. We're suppose to go through weird psycho things and you just seem so… laid back. It's like you're just waiting for things. You never make them happen do you?"

Connor thought about that. "I don't really know. What do _you_ do for fun?"

"Me? Well, Kelvin and I use to go to the park all the time with our friends. But as we got older our friends outgrew us or maybe we outgrew them. But now it's just me and Kelvin."

"Who were your friends?"

"Oh, you don't know them. One of them never comes to school anymore and the other just doesn't go to our school anymore. Things change. So does life."

"Has anything good been happening to you?" Connor asked.

"Maybe. I guess being a slayer isn't so bad. What about you?"

"Well, I guess being together with my _real_ father hasn't been too terrible." Connor gave her a serious look. "You won't tell him I said that will you?"

"Oh, no. You're secret is safe with me." Lela giggled. "You're really good to talk to, Connor."

"Thanks. I don't get that a lot."

"Maybe it's because you never say anything."

"Maybe," Connor agreed. "You ready to go?"

"Yes. I think I am."

          They paid the bill (half and half) and left out of the restaurant. Neither one said much when they made their way back to the mansion. Once inside they saw Faith, Angel, Gunn, and Kelvin all in the living room.

"Where were y'all?" Kelvin asked.

"Nowhere," Connor and Lela said together.

          Before anyone could interrogate them further birds, just like the creature Kelvin had seen, all came crashing through one of the living room windows. Everyone jumped up from where they were sitting. Lela's eyes grew to twice their size.

"Attack," one of the birds suddenly yelled. All of a sudden the birds began to fight with everyone in the living room.

Faith grabbed a bird by the beak and slammed it to its back. "Uh, Kelvin, I take back that stress thing."

Kelvin kicked a bird in the chest. "Yeah. I guessed that."

Several birds began surrounding Lela and Connor. Connor pummeled one in its face. A couple grabbed Connor by his arms while the bird Connor was pummeling scratched him in the face with its feet talons.

"Hang on," Lela said to Connor.

          She grabbed a bird by the neck and managed to snap its neck. Connor used his free arm and punched the bird that was scratching him dead in the face. He threw the other bird off his arm. Abruptly a bird swooped down from the ceiling and grabbed Lela by the shoulders. Lela released a scream. The bird flew out of the window the other birds had broken, Lela in its grasp.

"Hey!" Angel yelled. "Lela!"

          Angel and Gunn broke away from the feathered foes and made their way outside. The bird was flying about the mansion with Lela.

"Hey! Hands off, big bird!" she yelled. She punched it in the foot.

"You're coming with me, slayer," the bird told her.

"Hang on," Gunn called up to Lela.

"I'm doing that!" Lela hollered.

          All of a sudden a dagger pierced straight through the birds heart. Its dead body released Lela. She released a scream as she fell. Angel leapt up and grabbed her.

"Whoa. Got you," said Angel.

"I so owe you, Angel," Lela panted as she watched the dead bird collapse. The other birds were suddenly tossed from the house. All of them were dead. "What?"

"Don't mess with me when I haven't eaten," said Faith, walking out of the open door. Kelvin and Connor were behind her.

"Lela, you OK?" Kelvin asked.

"Yeah. Thanks to Angel," said Lela.

"Thanks to me," someone corrected.

          A young girl walked into the light of the house. She had _long_ black hair. It was silky in a ponytail. Her skin was a lovely shade of brown and her eyes were fiery brown. She wore black jeans and a short black blouse with spaghetti thin straps. The blouse showed off her belly button.

"Lyn!" Kelvin and Lela exclaimed.

"Lyn?" Connor repeated.

"Ly_nette_," said the girl. "Your welcome by the way, Lela."

"Lynette Lois Lind," rebuked Kelvin, walking up to her. "Where the heck you been?"

"Hey, church boy," said Lynette.

"That ain't my name," said Kelvin.

"Hold up," said Gunn. "Who is this kid."

"The _name _is Lynette Lind," Lyn informed them haughtily.

"Who is she?" Angel asked.

"Our friend," said Lela.

"No. Our _former_ friend," Kelvin corrected.

"You got that right," said Lynette.

"Hold on a second," said Lela.

"Look. Your welcome for that all out rescue that I just did but it's over, _Lela_," said Lynette. "And now I'm gone." She turned and started to walk off.

"Lyn!" Lela called. Lynette ignored her and kept going. Lela sighed. "Oh, great."

"What's wrong with her?" Connor asked.

"She a IGWA," said Kelvin.

Faith said, "And that is…?"

"Indian girl with attitude," Kelvin replied.

"Sounds all good to me," said Gunn.

A/N: OK, people. My confidence in this little show thing I'm doing is really low so I'm going to need a couple of reviews that give me good enough reason to continue it. Oh, and no offense to any Indian blood people. Kelvin was just kidding. Oh, and those birds may seem really lame. And so is Lyn showing up but work with me. I'm going somewhere.


	10. Episode 10 Changes

Title: Destiny Ahead: Season 1 

Description: This is the first season of an Angel spin-off. With AI going their separate ways Faith, Gunn, and Angel must now train the new slayer, Lela. Plus they have Connor and three other teens on their hands. Can they do it?

Rated: PG-13. (Rating just to be careful because of profanity, violence, etc. May change later. I don't know yet.)

NOTE: I own none of the fang gang and none of the Scooby gang. I could never be that lucky. But I do own the characters _I_ make up. The other stuff belongs to Joss.

A/N: This is my backup plan in case Angel gets cancelled, which I doubt. I know the new slayer thing has been done but guess what? I'm doing it now. So that makes it unique. Got it? Good. And Lela isn't your typical slayer. Trust me on that. I've set this up to be a type of TV show. So this will be considered episodes instead of chapters. OK? Great.

Also: The fang gang has defeated the beast. But they've decided that they have outgrown each other. So now they're going their separate ways. Oh, and Connor's fourteen. Still no sex with Cordy but rain of fire, the beast, and everything still happened. Including Lilah's death.

Episode 10 Los Angeles, CA 

          Lela walked around her new favorite park. It was twice the size of the one in her old neighborhood, back in San Francisco. Lela glanced at her watch. Eight o'clock. Lela sat down in a swing. She knew Faith wouldn't exactly miss her so she was in no rush.

          The cool night air brushed up against Lela's brown hair, making it blow lightly. Lela pulled her jacket on her tighter for warmth. She had a feeling the night air wasn't the only reason it was chilly. Lela looked up into a tree and quickly saw a pair of eyes staring back at her. The vampire leapt down before her.

"Gross. I knew I smelled something dead," said Lela.

"You can see into the future? I think you're smelling your corpse," the vampire countered.

"Oh, I'm shaking," said Lela. "You know most vampires have _witty_ retorts."

"You try thinking of a retort on the spot like that," said the vampire, folding his arms.

Lela thought about that. "OK. You got me there. So can we do this? I'm kind of late for dinner."

"Oh. OK. Let's rumble."

          The vampire launched at her. Lela grabbed him by the front of the shirt and flipped him over her. The vampire got back up quickly. He and Lela began to exchange blows. Lela gave him a swift kick. He landed on his back. Lela climbed on top of him, stake ready.

"Hey, this is easier than I thought, cool," Lela giggled.

"Don't get cocky." All of a sudden the vamp turned the tables and Lela was down on the ground. The vampire lay on top of her. "You're not too hard on the eyes. Maybe we could do "something" before I have to kill you."

"Oh, gross!" Lela kicked him in his lower abdomen sending him off of her. She stood up and faced her opponent. "So not only are you dead but you're a molester, too? What are the odds?"

"Not exactly slim, I'd say." Abruptly his entire body turned to dust. Lela looked bewildered. The dust blowing away revealed Lynette standing right behind where the vampire had been. She had a dagger in her hand.

"You talked too much. And he's right. You _did_ get cocky," said Lynette. "And you call yourself a slayer?"

"Wait a second. Hold on. What are you talking about and how did you know I'm a slayer?"

"I've been around." Lyn started to walk away. "Catch you later."

"Oh, no, you don't." Lela ran up to her and walked. "Lyn, what the heck is going on? Where have you been?"

"I told you. I've been _around_. I keep my ears to the streets and I know what I'm doing. Hmm. Maybe I should be the slayer."  
  


"Well, it's not exactly a paying job."

"I still can't believe _you're _the slayer. You're nothing. You're just a Mary Sue."

"A _what_?"

"Perfect little princess. No flaws. No real personality. That's who you are. A weak Mary Sue."

"The name is Lela Winters. And being "Mary Sue" obviously never bothered you before. We use to go to the mall together like every day. Then suddenly you disappear. What happened? Was it your mom again?"

"To hell with my mother. She's nothing but a stupid bitch. That's why I bolted."

"Bolted? You mean you left home?"

"Isn't that what you did?"

"No, my mom was carted off. She's in a mental home."

"Hmm. About time." Lyn started to walk again. Lela again caught up with her.

"What have you been doing all this time?"

"Not minding my own business. I can tell you that."

"What?"

"I've been checking up on you and church boy," Lyn replied.

"Church boy? Kelvin?"

"That's the one. Oh, and tell him I'm sorry about… uh, it's too bad about his family."

"Yeah. It is," Lela sighed.

"Well, had to happen sometime. He'll get over it and move on."

"Move on? Lynette, his entire family was slaughtered by demons."

"And now he's a hunter. He's doing the right thing. Yes for church boy. Now are we done with this little girl talk?"

"Hold on. I—" Lela and Lyn heard a scream in the air. "Up for it?"

"Yeah," Lyn replied. "But I work alone." She suddenly shoved Lela to the ground face down. Lyn ran off out of the park.

          Connor poked his head into Kelvin's room. Kelvin had his face buried in a large textbook. He lay on his stomach reading it on the bed. Connor slowly walked into the bedroom. Kelvin looked up.

"You forget your manners?" Kelvin asked.

"What?" Connor looked confused.

"You suppose to knock before you come into somebody's room."

"Sorry. What are you doing in here?"

"I'm trying to see what's going on here. I lot of bull crap been goin' on and I'm sick of it."

Connor walked over and looked at the book over Kelvin's shoulder. "Are you looking for your family?"

"Yeah. Somethin' just don't seem right here. Andersons? There's like a million Anderson family names in this here country." He turned the page. There was a page with a picture of a large cross on it.

"Hey, I've seen that before," said Connor.

"What you talkin' about?"

"Where's that chain thing your grandfather gave you?"

          Kelvin climbed off his bed and went over to his dresser. He rummaged around in the dress for a while before pulling out the cross on the chain his grandpa had given him. Kelvin went back over to the bed and placed his cross next to the picture. Both were white with color and had a red mark that looked like blood in the middle.

"They match," said Kelvin.

"Yeah. What do you think it means? What—?" Connor asked.

"Wait," said Kelvin, holding up his hand to silence him. Kelvin started to look at a small caption below the picture. "It says Andersone. And there's a small cross right after the E."

"But your name is Ander_son, _right?"

"Yeah. I don't get it."

          Lela ran her hardest to catch up with Lyn. She finally spotted her staking a vampire outside of a restaurant. Lela walked over to her in amazement.

"How the heck did you just do that?" Lela asked.

"There were two vamps. They were harassing this girl. She ran off. The wimp."

"_Lyn_, what do you think you're doing? These vampires are serious business. You can't go around pretending to be a slayer."

"Why not? I'm clearly doing better than you are and _I'm_ just pretending."

Lela glared at her. "What do you know about my abilities?"

"I know you don't have any. Look, Mary Sue, whoever or whatever gave you this obviously made a mistake. You're no slayer. You're no fighter. You're nothing but a follower, a dreamer. You know nothing."

"Who do _you_ think you _are?!_" Lela demanded. "You come along after disappearing for like a _month_ and you think you can tell me who _I_ am? You don't even know what's going on."

"I've been around, Sue," Lyn retorted. "And _you're_ the one who doesn't know what she's doing, not me! You don't even know who you are."

"I know who I am, you good for nothing hoe. I'm Lela Winters, the vampire slayer. And _you're_ Lynette Lind, the wanna-be."

Lyn kicked her to the ground. "Shut up."

Lela popped up and slapped her across the face. "_You_ shut up. I don't know what's happened to you but you've completely changed. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't go "around" like some crazed shadow. Back off."

"You back off. You need to back off this job. No way are you the slayer."

"You think I don't think that way, you mangy _little slut_? You don't think I know that whoever picked me to be the slayer was drunk or something? I think I shouldn't be the slayer but clearly someone else thinks the opposite. And I'm going along with them on this one."

"Yeah, just wait until you get yourself killed by a vampire. It'll all be worth then, I bet," Lyn said sarcastically.

"Stay out of it!" Lela barked. "We are not friends anymore. You're not even Lynette. You're some girl who I have no idea even existed."

"At least I know who I am. And I'm damned glad you said you don't want to be friends because I was just about to say the same thing. Now why don't you go crying to church boy?"

"Screw _you_." Lela turned and marched away with that.

          Lela was completely irate when she made her way back to the mansion. She went into the kitchen. Faith had just popped popcorn and was pouring it into the kitchen. Lela yanked the refrigerator open, grabbed a soda, and slammed it hard again.

"OK," said Faith. "Who stole _your _boyfriend?"

"Let's just say that things change," Lela replied.

Faith raised an eyebrow. "Is that some emotional teenaged answer?"

"No," said Lela, starting to leave. She turned back to Faith. "Apparently it's a "Mary Sue" answer."

"I'm not even gonna ask about that. One thing, though."

"What?"

"Is there something going on with you and Connor?"

"Oh. No. Nothing. It was just a thing and that's it. And that reminds me." She left out of the kitchen.

"Good kid," said Faith, popping a kernel of popcorn into her mouth. "Little bizarre, though."

Lela went upstairs. She started to knock on Connor's door but it opened before she could. "Hey," Connor greeted. "Where have you been?"

"Just out. Listen, Connor, I have to tell you something. I like you and everything but—"

"Look, Lela, I'm sorry. But it's over."

Lela gave him a puzzled look. "Oh. It is?"

"Yeah. Your nice but I think friends is better for us."

"Oh, yes. Of course. Just friends."

"Did I hurt you?"

"Of course not. Well, see you in the morning." Connor smiled and closed his door.

Lela said, "Yes!" to herself and went into her own room for a much needed rest.

A/N: Funny how flames can be used for inspiration. Just don't even think about flaming me people unless it's criticism because you _like_ this fic. Also what do you think? Is Lyn a keeper or a loser in this fic? Do you want to see her stick around or what? And what's the deal with Kelvin? We will see.


	11. Episode 11 Discoveries

Title: Destiny Ahead: Season 1 

Description: This is the first season of an Angel spin-off. With AI going their separate ways Faith, Gunn, and Angel must now train the new slayer, Lela. Plus they have Connor and three other teens on their hands. Can they do it?

Rated: PG-13. (Rating just to be careful because of profanity, violence, etc. May change later. I don't know yet.)

NOTE: I own none of the fang gang and none of the Scooby gang. I could never be that lucky. But I do own the characters _I_ make up. The other stuff belongs to Joss.

A/N: This is my backup plan in case Angel gets cancelled, which I doubt. I know the new slayer thing has been done but guess what? I'm doing it now. So that makes it unique. Got it? Good. And Lela isn't your typical slayer. Trust me on that. I've set this up to be a type of TV show. So this will be considered episodes instead of chapters. OK? Great.

Also: The fang gang has defeated the beast. But they've decided that they have outgrown each other. So now they're going their separate ways. Oh, and Connor's fourteen. Still no sex with Cordy but rain of fire, the beast, and everything still happened. Including Lilah's death.

Episode 11 San Francisco, CA 

          Kelvin took a train ride to San Francisco the following Saturday. He took a bus to his old neighborhood and walked down the street up to his grandfather's house. Kelvin gave the bell a ring. After a few seconds the door opened. However it wasn't Kelvin's grandfather, it was his uncle on his father's side, Jed.

"Hey, Kelvin," said Jed. "Where you been, kid?"

"Been keepin' busy," Kelvin replied. "How you doin', Uncle Jed?"

"Pretty good. You need somethin'?"

"Yeah. I need to talk to grandpa about something I found. It's about the family."

Jed's smile faded. "This has something to do with the demon hunter thing, right?"

"Yeah. How you know?"

"Come on in, Kelvin." Kelvin entered the house then.

Los Angeles, CA

          Connor and Angel sword fought downstairs in the basement of the mansion. Connor used the sword Faith had given him to have. Lela and Gunn watched them from the steps.

"So who do you thinks gonna win, Gunn?" Lela asked the bald man.

"I'm puttin' my money on the bone crushing vampire," Gunn replied.

"Ditto." Lela turned back to the sword fight.

          Angel and Connor continued to cling swords. Finally with one quick swing Angel knocked Connor's sword out of his hand. Connor looked at his empty hand, amazed at how fast Angel moved.

"Good job, Connor. But you have to keep your guard up. Be prepared for any attack," said Angel.

"Fine." Connor picked up his sword. "Wanna go again, Dad?"

"Let's do it," Angel replied.

"I think I'm going to sit out this performance, Gunn. Catch you later." Lela got up and left out of the basement.

San Francisco, CA

          Kelvin followed Jed upstairs to the attic. The attic was large and dusty. The only light in the attic was the bright light coming for the four windows. The light glowed on the antiques, boxes, and other old trinkets.

"I can't guarantee but you might find what you're lookin' for up here," said Jed.

"Thanks, Uncle Jed. I'll look around."

          Jed went back downstairs. Kelvin started to move around in the attic. He noticed a large trunk in the corner of the room. Kelvin managed to pull the trunk over towards a small arm chair. He sat in the chair and tried to pull the trunk open. There was a large lock on it.

          Kelvin looked around for something to break the lock off with. There was a hammer on an old workbench. Kelvin grabbed the hammer and banged it hard on the lock of the trunk. He managed to break it open,

          Sitting back in the chair, Kelvin pulled open the trunk. He took out a couple pair of old fashioned pants, which were on top. The next thing Kelvin noticed was a dusty photo album. He took it out of the trunk and started to flip through the pages. He saw pictures of his aunts, uncles, and… a photo of his mother. She looked to be around sixteen in the picture. Kelvin quickly shut the album, feeling his heart going tender.

          Something was below the photo album. It was a book. Kelvin couldn't believe what the front of the book read, Andersone. And there was a small cross at the end of the name, just like in the other book.

          Kelvin opened the book and began to read. It said the Andersones were hunters, fighters, and champions over evil. The cross was the symbol of the family name. As Kelvin continued to read he learned that the first Andersone hunter had been his great-great-great grandfather, born in Africa, later came to America. He killed a demon that murdered his wife. He then decided that he wanted to continue to do away with evil. And every son in his family would carry on the tradition.

          Kelvin could not believe what he was reading. He hadn't heard _anything_ like it before. Could it be true? Could the words that were printed on the old yellow and torn paper be telling the truth?

Los Angeles, CA 

            Faith and Lela sat in the terrace, outside Faith's room. Faith sat in a patio chair staring up at the sun with sunglasses on. She drank a diet coke. Lela hadn't really said anything to her. She sat on a stool near the terrace door.

Finally Lela broke the silence. "What's wrong with me?"

Faith turned to her, taking off her sunglasses. "What?"

"I mean I've been killing vamps and plucked deformed birdies. That's what makes me the slayer. Yet, I've been depending on the rest of you for my very life. I might be the slayer but I don't think that exactly defines me. I mean who am I?"

"Uh, what's with the ranting? What are you talking about?"

"I mean I totally lack personality. I'm all… yuck. Even Angel has a personality and _he's_ a broody vamp."

"Wow. When you look at it that way the dead are more festive than you are."

"Thanks," said Lela sarcastically.

"What's with all of this? What's going on?" Faith asked.

"When I was arguing with Lyn. She said some things that are sinking into me. I don't know who I am. I've just a come across as a charity case. Am I just a pathetic girl who's mother went insane and who lost her family friends. That's all I am, is pathetic. But I haven't even defined who I am."

"First of all, I've known you were pathetic from the start. Second of all, I think I have a clear idea. You're special. The slayer."

"Is that all I am? Who was I before I became "the slayer", Faith?"

"Can't answer you on that one."

"Well, who can? It's like besides just their family and love life everyone has something that says who they are. Connor was raised in a hell dimension, Angel's broody but a champion, Gunn is an awesome fighter who grew up on the streets, and even Kelvin knows who he is. He's known who he is since the day I met him. But who am I? Just a slayer?"

"Kid, I can't tell you who you are. I can just go along with you when you find out. But when you find out I'll back you up."

Lela was surprised. Was this a pep talk, from _Faith_? "Thanks."

"Oh, and if you ever tell anyone about this pep talk thing you're as good as dead," said Faith.

"Um, gotcha."

San Francisco, CA

          Kelvin carefully and quickly read the rest of the book. He could not believe what he was learning. Kelvin became so involved in the book that he did not notice it when someone entered the attic. Kelvin felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up and saw his grandfather.

"Grandpa?"

"Kelvin, what you doin' up here?"

"I found this." Kelvin handed him the book.

"Good God. I haven't seen this thing in ages. Where did you find it?"

"In this trunk." Kelvin pointed at the trunk. "Is that book real?"

"Real as your or me. Every word in here is true."

"I don't get it. Why is that book Ander_sone_ when we're Ander_sons_?"

His grandfather sighed and pulled up a chair. "The family name, it changed over the years. Some heard the story of the Ander_sones_ and other the Ander_sons_. But it mostly was written as Andersone. Anderson could have been any folk."

"Which name right?"

"Both and neither. It's hard to explain."

"This all real then?"

"Everything you read in this here book."

"Why ain't I ever heard it before?"

"That blasted father of yours. That man put this family through shame when he said he wanted nothing to do with any of this. He said that went for his children, too. And we all had to respect him, the damn fool."

"I know. But I still should've known."

"You right, boy. You should've. Parents ain't always right."

Kelvin sighed. "I'm go head back to the mansion, talk to Lela."

"Tell her I said hi."

"OK."

Los Angeles, CA

          Lela and Kelvin sat side by side on the porch bench as the sun was setting that day. Kelvin told Lela _everything_ he had learned. Lela had as much trouble believing it as Kelvin did.

"Man, Kelvin. It's weird how life takes interesting changes," said Lela, kicking her legs a little.

"I know," said Kelvin. "All this time... I can't believe my father."

"_I_ can. He was never the most popular dad in the neighborhood."

"I noticed. So what you been up to?"

"Confronted by Lyn and dumped by a malnourished albino prairie dog."

Kelvin gave her a funny look. "What?"

"Uh, never mind. And I'm on my own journey of self discovery because currently, I'm nothing but a blank slate."

"We go find out answers together."

Lela smiled and added, "Just like we always do."

A/N: A bonding moment between buddies, gotta love it. All right, people. I know some of you are going to hate me but I've decided to shelve this story for a while. As in I don't want to continue for a _long_ while if ever. I'm sorry. And I know some of you will be royally pissed about this. Also Lela referring to Connor as a malnourished albino prairie dog doesn't belong to me. It belongs to the wonderful and all powerful fruitcake alliance. You can check out all the animal look-alikes, fan fiction, and other cool stuff here: It's totally cool!


End file.
